The Hidden Court
by Ren09
Summary: A unheard court till it makes it appearances in the Summer, Winter, Dark, and High courts lives. Faeries and humans are being kidnapped, killed, and missing. And Aislinn might be next, but why? This court is unlike any court you've ever seen.
1. Prologue

-+-

She was wounded, that much he could tell. Because of him, for what he was. And not just him, but her. It was also because of what she was that were in this situation. That they were hurting, that they were separated, that they couldn't be together. Because of the blood than ran through each of their veins.

Both of them, however did not care. Whether he wanted to kill her or vice-versa, whether their races demanded that they hunt or be hunted by the other, they didn't care. These two were forbidden to be together. Not succumbing to each other because of their feelings. It was against the law. But they broke it.

He looked down at her wound with solemn eyes, wishing they were of that of the same race. Wished they were safe in some faraway place. But the girl at his feet was in agony. A message sent to him to those that disobey the law. He took her limp body in his arms ignoring the pain that brought every time he touched her. Something to do with what she was, burned is very hands. But love always hurt, and his loved was hurting her.

With her arms and legs dangling like ropes, he jumped rooftop from rooftop with an agile speed. He arrived at the place he would call home, a loft. The only place he figured was safe. He set her down gently, angling her body so that she was comfortable. A groan came from the back of her throat, a groan in the form of his name. He shushed her to lie still, he promised he would take care of her and he did.

Rolling up her shred shirt, he placed one hand over the abdominal. The girl flinched slightly from the contact, then relaxed as he sent waves of heat, pleasure, and love through her closing the wound. She sighed, whatever he was doing if felt like she was on cloud nine.

Reluctantly he withdrew his hand, revealing the damaging underneath. Her skin bruised and marred because of what he was. Panting, his head landed on the pillow beside her. Both them out of breath, as if they ran a mile. Her wound would close; merely scarred tissue was left on her skin except for the black smudges. Reaching with her fingers she brushed his hair out of his sweaty face, smiling at him.

He took her hand a kissed it tenderly afraid he might break her.

The touch wasn't so bad as before.


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: For those who didn't understand he prologue first I wrote it as the two different race of ANY supernatural creature whose always pitted against each other because of who they are. But for this story, basically it's the love between the Queen of the Hidden Court and the mortal she fell for. You have to read to find out whose these two are. **

-+-

"But why her?" Her voice like wicked wind chimes. Wind whistled around the elegant woman, her hair and bellowing in the window with a feather used as a pin to tie her pepper and salt streaked hair back.

"Because…" the other girl was no better than the one she stood beside her, a head shorter. "Rosetta, she has the power." Her hair was short, cropped just above the shoulders. Dark silk bangs draped over one eye, one eye that one was human the other not. Pitch black while the iris the only color among its shade.

Rosetta snapped open a fan, fanning herself. As she did so, tiny whirlwinds danced around her kicking up mice and other little critters. She laughed at their useless attempt to flee. The rodents danced for her and she couldn't get enough. "Must we do it now; the air here is so filthy?" With a sway of the fan, she made them ascend higher.

"Enough Rosetta."

She frowned, snapping her fan close at the command. The mice descended back upon the ground, breaking their necks. "You're no fun, Ren. You know that?"

Darkness slither around the girl called Ren, creeping up her body like vines. Translucent and thick as smoke, darkness coiled around her arm perching on her shoulder as if a snake. She turned on Rosetta, a wicked smiled splayed across her lips. "Who said anything about fun?"

Something gleamed in those dark eyes. The wind instantly died down in the vicinity, only a bitter chill remained. Rosetta only tapped her fan against her shoulder, "whatever. Just tell me what you want me to do?"

Ren didn't answer right away. She was looking far into the distance, mist emitting from her mouth and nose. "Feel that?" Wings emerged from her back, like a dark silk the darkness quickly vanish residing back inside from her body.

In reply Rosetta snapped open her fan, holding it just inches from her chest. "Let me play with them Ren, it's been so long that I've seen blood spilled." Her tongue lapped out at her fan slicing her it.

Ren rolled her eyes, "you're so weird?" Wind picked up around the two, the trees howled as branches snapped from the bark as Rosetta laughed. Twisters formed from above twisting and turning till they made contact with the ground. They were like drills driving deep into the earth, charging and circling around each other.

The Winter Fae did not know what hit them.

-+-

With each step she took, ice followed her. The ground at her feet froze trees nearby glistened with frost. She tapped the staff once on the ground, the ice tundra vanished. She sighed; this was not her season but summer's. She knew well enough not to tempt the summer king. A coy smile graced upon her lips, how intriguing that would be?

But that's not why she was here. A deep frown sat upon her ashen, cold face. With snow powder clutching to her fingers, she knelt on the ground, her gown shimmering and reflecting in the sunlight, sharp icicles hung from her sash. A feather slid between her fingers, it was smooth as silk. The feather immediately turned into frozen object, the Winter Queen dropped it. She let the ice clatter to the ground.

"Donia?"

Evan was the only Rowan able to call her by name; others called her by either Queen or Winter Girl nothing more. He was troubled, because his queen was troubled. Not far from her frozen feet, tendrils of ice wrapped around her toes and sunk into her veins, were bodies of her faerie. Horrible cuts marred their bodies, as if someone slashed a knife repeatedly through their bodies.

Her first thought was the High Court. Only once has witness the terrify war faerie Bannnach. Her feather hair and beak-like face sent worse chills through her spine than Beira. The illusion this woman could create and the chaos were most frightening. However, the damage didn't add up. A tornado could have swept through here, for all she knew. Several trees fell uprooted as well. And she only knew of one person who could control such storms.

"Tend to the fallen," her words hushed like a gentle snow fall. With mist floating form her sparkling skin she set after the Summer King for answers. No matter how strongly she opposed it.

-+-

She ran his hand up and under his shirt, her fingers grazing the naval piercing. Kissing Seth was far better than anything that Keenan could offer. And with this new, Faerie Seth everything just seemed to flow. She could taste the endless space and time in Seth. A star erupted into his dark eyes, a super nova perhaps and a new star was born in its place.

Aislinn found herself tumbling in that abyss, and didn't mind getting lost. She dove for his hungry lips again, his hand easing under her shirt. Aislinn put a restraining hand on his wrists, it burned somewhat but not to the point where it pained him. "Slow," she murmured her voice filled with sweet honey and gentle, swaying waves. Seth nodded, removing his hand from her shirt and placed it on her hip.

They pulled away for a second gasping. Seth tucked his lover underneath his chin, clutching her tight while he ran his hand through her hair. He never wanted to let her go. "How did he take it?" She didn't pretend she didn't know what he meant. In fact, she was still mad about the whole situation. Why would Keenan lie to her? Couldn't he tell her from the beginning where her Seth was? He knew dammit, she couldn't stand the sight of Keenan any longer after she heard the truth from Seth.

However, he knew why he did it. For his court, and maybe in some twisted Faerie way for himself. He wanted her for himself; strengthen his court no matter the cost. Even it meant her suffering; she still couldn't believe it even though she knew should.

"Not well." Her eyes never wavered from his sparkling skin, he was so different now. Different from the glowing Summer fae, different from the shimmering Winter fae, and nothing like the shadowing's of the Dark fae.

Seth rubbed his jaw a toped her head, "figures as much, and you?" He raised a crooked eyebrow at her. He pulled her away at an arm's length, not far though.

"I'm furious." And it was true, she was furious. He could see the thunder clouds rumble and crackled in her eyes. "How could he Seth?"

He embraced her once more, "he is a Faerie." Like that answer everything and in way it did. Faeries were cunning and clever using loop holes through promises and request to manipulate a poor soul.

"Question is?" Again, he pulled away but not too far tilting her chin up. In his eyes was a burning sun, ready to thrust a solar flare through space destroying every planet. His breath tasted like the Milky Way, sour and stale. "Do you forgive him?"

"No."

Seth smiled and kissed her nose.

-+-

The Summer King never felt more distraught in his Faerie life. What he's done now was unforgiveable, he knew that. He saw it in his Queen's eyes. How was he supposed to work with his Queen when she resented him?

He sighed, somewhere in the forest a flower wilted away. He was in the orchids, a secret place for him and Donia only. Again, he sighed. An apple dropped fell from the tree, when he went to retrieve it frost crept over the red fruit. Keenan froze his hands inches from the apple.

He whirled, his breath stilled. Donia never looked more beautiful and frightening at the same time. Another woman in which he angered, his glows shimmer then went out all together.

"Winter Queen." He bowed on knee.

Donia still hated him, no disliked him. He couldn't truly hate him, but they could never go back to what they were. "Enough with the formality," her breath was bitter as the winters chill.

Keenan stood waiting for the monarch to speak. Instead, Donia looked up at the orchid. She ran one hand upon the bark, frost began to emit from her hands, clouding over the wood like a plaque. She withdrew her hand, sighing longingly.

"Remember them," Keenan gently placed his hand where Donia damaged the tree. Slowly, the tree began to heal, "remember when we would pick them and-."

"Let's not talk about history." A chair materialized underneath her made from ice, it was melting before she sat on it. She crossed her ankles watching Keenan settle upon the dew grass. He looked so young when he did that, the sun rays bouncing of his metallic hair_. He's so beautiful, I' am...not. _

_I' am cold, bitter._

"Are you angered, Summer King?"

Keenan only blinked at the Winter Queen, "did something anger you?" The Queen asked again.

"Like what?" Now he was angry, dangerous. Severe thunderstorms danced into his eyes, his glow intensified. "The loss of my Summer Queen or my Winter Girl…or how about the fall of my court?"

"Your court is not falling, Keenan." Her words were gentle like the dripping of water.

The King's eyes soften his thunderstorms turning into a gentle drizzle.

"I've found several of my Fae dead?"

The Summer King was focused once more his storms building. Donia continued, "several trees were uprooted, branches torn from trees surely no one but you is capable of such power?"

"It was not I."

Donia narrowed her eyes; Faeries did not lie so she knew he was telling a truth. "Then, explain to me how is that there are dead."

The storms crackled and opened again, "Do you thing I wish to start war, Don. With a court as weak as mine?." It was getting difficult for the Summer King to admit his weaknesses to another monarch.

"No, not a war. An act out of anger," her voice got deep, as deep and cold as the Arctic Ocean. "revenge."

Keenan eyes shimmer, gale force winds danced in his eyes. He was trying very hard not to unleash a tempest, "I did not."

The Winter Queen only nodded, once she stood the chair beneath her smashed into the ground. A puddle at her feet, "then, I take my leave."

"Wait." She never heard the Summer King beg before. "Maybe together," it was amusing watching the Summer King struggle to compose himself, "we could find your killer." It wasn't a question, a command but he didn't command her, not anymore

Donia only narrowed her eyes at the Summer King and the boy she once fell in love with. "My court can handle itself." It was like an icicle through his heart, a little below the belt. She didn't believe the Summer King to be resourceful enough to help her. Not in its state.

So be it she would seek elsewhere. She faded as if she was mist itself into a deep fog.

The Summer King watched her go till she faded away; he stared at the orchid where Donia's frost covered their initials. The only initial left was his own.

He turned away from this place, unable to bear it any longer. Whether Donia asked of it or not, he would look into the death of her Fae. He took care of the ones he loved even when they hated him.

-+-

**Please review and what do ya thing? This is my first wicked lovely fanfic, but I wanted to try it out. I love the series so much. Were my characters too OCC or any grammar mistakes?**

**Reviews are loved by all. ; )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for the one review, I didn't want to Donia or Aislinn to forgive Keenan because he did such horrible things like he didn't care. I don't even remember him ever saying sorry either.**

**I also saw some mistakes and I apologize for that, I'm trying not to do that.**

**-+-**

A warm summer breeze wafted through the loft. Aislinn could feel in it from the street below, even Seth felt it both pulled away staring at one another. The Summer King was disturbed; the Queen could sense his uneven wind patterns fluttering into the window. She wanted to go to him, embrace him to steady those uneven winds current and makes them smooth and flowing. But here, in Seth arms stopped her. He deserved nothing, not even her comfort.

When the King stepped through, he paused looking from his Queen to the High Faerie. His eyes clouding over with dark storm clouds, with the purse of his lips he turned away. Approaching the book shelf at the other end of the room, he looked thoughtfully through the rows of book.

The Summer King could feel the tension rolling off his Queen the air was crackling around them. She was still angry, his glow dimmed like the last lights from a sun set. His eyes drifted to one book that caught his attention. Using his finger he tipped it back catching it in his warm hands.

"What are you doing?"

The tension dissipated, the storm has passed…for now. Keenan only looked at Aislinn, the held up the book indicting his presence. Seth however was too looking at Aislinn. He raised a metal eyebrow at her, why was she even speaking to him?

"What's that for?" Aislinn couldn't help herself. The King was bothered by something his glow would dim in and out, a sign of uncertainty.

"Catching up on some reading," The King slammed the book shut and stalked out of the room. His eyes fogged over, he was lost in his web of secrets.

She watched her consort go. The look in his eyes was troublesome she could see the uncertainty there. He didn't know whether to shine or not, gather storms clouds or bloom marigolds in a field.

Seth gently touched her chin, swerving it so their lips could smash again. She saw stars, beautiful glowing balls of stars in different shades of scarlet and jade. When he pulled he ran a sparkling hand through her shimmering strands of hair.

He let his hand cup her cheek, his palm lingering there for a moment. Aislinn cupped her own hand over his, "don't be angry." His kiss was hard and demanding, but his touch was possessive. He touched her whenever he felt close to losing her. Just moments ago, he felt he lost her.

"Why'd you speak with him?" Seth was trying very hard to remain calm, bursts of comets and fire danced in his eyes.

"He's troubled."

Seth snorted the only way a Faerie could, with nostril flaring, "he should be, he's ruin many hearts. He should be troubled?" His hand went from her cheek to her neck.

Aislinn looked away out the door Keenan passed through, "I know, it just-."

"A Faerie-thing I get it."

The Summer Queen was already standing, "let me go speak with him."

A cool hand restrained her, "Ash, no. That's exactly what he wants and he doesn't deserve it."

Ash raised both eyebrows wishing she could just raise the one like he did. She shrugged him off, "It'll just take sec." Her Faerie speed allowed her to vanish before he could say furthermore.

-+-

The two Faeries were lounging lazily in a tree. Rosetta was fanning herself as if the air was too humid, her legs dangling as she sat upon a branch. Even the other girl, Ren leaned against the bark arms crossed. Despite her dark clothing she didn't seem to mind the unsettling heat.

"Want to cool off," Rosetta's fan was conjuring cool breezes against her face, a grin splayed across her face.

Ren narrowed her eyes, "you shouldn't have done that."

Rosetta stopped fanning herself, "done what?" She raised her eyebrows; wind still ruffled her hair even though she wasn't fanning herself anymore.

"The Fae's death will cause a scare." She eased off the tree, leaving mold and an blacken scar upon the bark. The Wind Fae jumped from the branch, resuming fanning herself.

"You said I could do it."

Ren remained silent she watched a couple strode by her as she was invisible to others like she's always been invisible. Except to one person, he saw right past her shadows and dead eyes and saw what truly lay beyond those depths. The shadow of a grin flashed upon her face only for moment, before Rosetta could see it.

A smile of true happiness not wicked or deranged like the one everyone's accustomed to. "We must find my brothers," she ignored Rosetta's statement.

Then, she faded into the air as if a shadow herself, leaving Rosetta behind. With a shrug, she removed a feather from her hair blowing on it tenderly before she too took off on wave of wind that she created. At least, not until she unleashed a gale force wind upon the two mortals. She only laughed as she drifted away.

-+-

Out of thin air she just appeared, like she's always done. As if time and space didn't exist for her, some would say she could teleport others that she manipulates the time space continuum, but those close to her knew better. Traveling through shadows was not difficult. They were everywhere; shadows could not be overcome by the light no matter how bright the sun shone.

A strong gust lifted up her bangs from her cheekbones. Revealing her dark eye, a curse she has yet to rid of. Somehow Rosetta managed to keep up with the Hidden Girl, it amused her sometimes but that wasn't what she was here for. Slender legs landed beside her softly, Rosetta elegance and grace was highly recognized in the Hidden Court. It was one of the reasons that their Queen chose her as a regent

The feather swayed gently to the ground, resuming its small shape, landing perfectly in Rosetta's hand just as gracefully as she. She replaced her feather back into her hair tie, "so where are they?"

Ren peered around; her brothers weren't in the vicinity. Of course that meant nothing. Stealth was one of their tricks, especially when they snuck up on unfortunate mortal girls or Ren and Rosetta themselves. Ren didn't scare easily though, her fears died a long time go.

Aries was the first step out from around the tree, an apple in hand. He never played tricks on Ren, not after last time. He still had the scar to prove it. His dark eyes were ironically the only light amongst the shadows. A slight hue difference and his hair didn't help either. Pure white hair hung from his forehead and into his face, like Ren his face was ashen. Blackness around his eyelids as if he wore eye liner.

And when smiled the perfect, curved fangs protruded from his upper lip like some vampire. But he was no vampire, he was far heartless than that creature.

"Where's Faolan?" Rosetta's hand hovered above her forehead, shielding the sun from her eyes. Ren offered a side-long glance, unlike Aries, Rosetta favored crimson red. Her deep red lips and slender clothing made her voluptuous and sexual. Even without her glamour she didn't look mortal.

Aries took a bit of his apple, shrugging but his eyes flashed at Ren. He favored her for some reason, but Ren wasn't interested she had other interests anyway.

"Faolan! Faolan!" Rosetta walking around yelling that boys name over and over. It pierced both Ren's and Aries ears, they winced at her ear-splitting call.

"Agh."

A tree shimmered as if it was made out of water, then the boy Faolan materialized. His blending as improved, his covered his tan hands over his ear, "I'm here, already". He had the best ears out of everyone, meaning the call was probably worse for him than for the others.

His bronzed layered hair ran past his cheek bones, Ren kept reminding him to put in tie. However, he was fond of his hairstyle, the feeling of being wild and free. He wasn't slender like Aries, but built with a wonderful physique. Ren was sure his arms wrapped around mortal could break their spine. His eyes were honey-golden orbs with black slits amongst the middle of that golden field.

"Whatcha need?"

Ren liked him; he was eager on any assignment she offered him no matter the risk or the challenge. "I want you to-."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Rosetta was still looking around the group, and then her eyes settled upon Ren's face. Shadows ghosted over and her eyes shown the rise of night, a night without stars. Interruption was not taken lightly in the Hidden Court, representing ignorance and inconsideration. The Wind Girl only giggled, her way of apologizing.

However, she was right someone was missing.

-+-

She fiddled with the hem of her dress, a flurry drifted lightly to the frosted floor. Now she doubted refusing the Summer King's help. But she couldn't, she wouldn't ask for that bastards help. Her prior knowledge was getting in the way. Running the scene and the bodies over and over in her head, but it didn't' add up.

Who or What could have harmed her Fae? And for what purpose? Was someone damned enough to start a war with her. Summer was ending, and soon Winter would be into full power. Her worries of strength did not deter her, but the unknown. She wanted to recognize, understand and defeat these new enemies, but first she needed to know her enemies.

"Evan." It wasn't a question, but a command. She needed to get used to the fact that she ruled the Winter Court. It was a cold job, and lonely. A flash of Keenan entered her Winter head. Vehemently she shook it, ice crystals of tears shattering to the floor. Why was she thinking of him? She couldn't escape him even with his Summer Queen, she couldn't escape him. It was like his warmth burned the image into her mind, forever reminding her of what she lost and what she'll never gain.

"Donia." He knelt before as if she was Angel, and to him she was. Although cold and pale, she was a wounded Angel who suffered far worse pain than what Beira did to her lovely throat. He would make sure her wishes were fulfilled, maybe to lighten that pain.

"Send in a horde of Winter sprites in to the city." She waved an elegantly hand as a sheen of translucent ice materialized over her lap, forming into tray for her. A sleek glass of wine formed between her fingertips, she brought the clouded glass to her blue lips, sipping the wine slowly.

"My Queen?" He never questioned her before but this was just mild curiosity. He knew he couldn't anger her, as he was fond of her she was mildly fond of him. Although that was only a requited romance, where he knew he should not tread _that _cold tundra.

The ice tray and glass evaporated into to the air, she withdrew a breath no mist emitting from her mouth. "Mere spies, Evan". The Rowan nodded, taking his leave.

He was good, Donia knew that but Fae. And Fae was not good, undying devotion and servitude meant nothing to her. The last boy who did that to her left her in the state she's in; cold and bitter forever more.

_Don't trust the Fae_. She envied Aislinn; she knew of the dangers yet took them. If she knew, would it be different?

No, she would have still gone with him even if he had a viper in his hand, she would still take it.

Now as for the sprites, she hoped they wouldn't fail her. Hoped they wouldn't forget their places, however their size made up for it. Not only would they act as spies, but possibly draw out their identities. Once she knew of their weakness, she would eliminate them with the power of her own Court.

She smiled; she didn't need Keenan after all.

-+-


	4. Chapter 3

-+-

The gentle hand of the summer queen stilled Keenan's motions. He merely stared at her; no emotion flickered across the beautiful face. No alarm or warmth reflected in those eyes only an unsettling fog creeping along a green field, leaving deaden grass and ash in its wake. Aislinn noticed that the King was not glowing as much either, something must be troubling him. She stuck out her chin implying that she was not about to back down.

"Keenan?" Her words were like a gentle rain falling from her lips. "Tell me what troubles you?" The Summer King sighed, looking around him for a moment, a plant nearby wilted. He took several steps forward to a drawn window. With a tanned finger, he pulled the drape away for minute. Hardly any sunlight spilled into the room.

Then, he turned to her, "it is a honor to have you speaking to me again." He smiled, his glow warming the room slightly.

Aislinn balled up her fists; her glow was brighter than that of the King. "No, I'm not talking to you, I'm asking. You can sulk all you want, but I'm never coming back to you." The air began to shimmer, heat intensifying to such a degree that it melted the candle in his room. What he's done was unforgiveable? Not just to her, but all of the other girls he's turned his back on.

Keenan's eyes never wavered from his…The Queen's, she was still mad as much as he expected it to be. So be it, however the toll of being denied over and over by Summer and Winter Girls have left him drained. No longer could he hold up his glow, he was becoming weak. Without his Queen fully his, it left his kingdom open to any intruders. And he feared that he alone would not be enough to protect it.

He turned back to the window, "then…why are you here?" His shoulders slumped, he was so tired. He just wanted to drift into a lazy river and bathe in a warm sun, letting the rays lull him to sleep.

"I'm here because something's up, and you're not telling me. Remember what happened last time you kept secrets?" His eyelids were drooping.

"Yes."

"Then, tell me what's going on?"

The Summer King turned and stared at his…what should be his Queen. He laughed a hard mocking laugh that was on the edge of being mad. "What's wrong, Aislinn? I let you take three guess." Again, he laughed closing the space between them with his Faerie speed. He took her shoulders, and let his finger trail down her cheek. "Go on, guess?" His voice hard and unyielding, like the smoldering rays of the sun, his fingers were burning her arms.

"Stop Keenan, you're hurting me." All anger and frustration left her. She has never seen Keenan so upset before…or moody. His mood swings were so unpredictable like the summer storms.

"C'mon guess for me Aislinn? Let's play shall we, you must know how much Faeries love games, let's play this one. You take your three guesses, and I'll let you know if you right or wrong. Each time you're wrong I get a kiss." Keenan's eyes were wild, she could see the raging cyclone in his eyes threatening to destroy everything in its path.

"Keenan?" She whimpered his fingers were really hurting her leaving deep burn marks into his skin.

"Wrong," and the Summer King's glow intensified, his lips descended on top of her own. She hated him anyway, they all did what difference did it make if she hated him more. The kiss was burning her lips, blisters forming. Her screams muffled but his mouth over hers.

"Enough!" Seth sent the Summer King flying across the room, his head hitting the back wall. The High Faerie immediately went to the Summer Queen who fallen to the floor, "you okay?" His chest was heaving, and his eyes fierce. When he met the Summer King's he glared at him.

Slowly, the King was rising himself off the floor brushing away dirt. Blood was falling from his forehead; he didn't even bother healing it himself. "Get out of my sight."

"How dare you-"

Aislinn held up a hand, rubbing her lips where they burned. "Let's just go Seth."

"But Ash," he was trying very hard to remain in control, his eyes flickering back and forth between the monarchs.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Keenan," Ash wrapped her hands snuggly into Seth's, "but I'm done with you. I'll rule beside you nothing more." She turned away from the Summer King, when she paused in mid-step. "Oh, tell me one thing does the three guesses include, Donia, your court, and me?"

Nothing flickered in that radiant face; just a gentle breeze wafted his hair. Aislinn's eyes searched him for something, when she nodded to herself, "I thought so."

As always, The Summer King's problems were centered on only himself.

-+-

With the door closed, Keenan collapsed to his knees. What happened? Never before has he struck out on another monarch before without reason. He was gasping for air, as if a fire without enough oxygen. He felt weak very weak, weaker than ever before. He never felt so weak in his life. His glow was dimming out like a fire-fly about to be extinguished.

His breathing was hard and fast with sweat matting his brow. When his Queen entered the room he desired to fulfill her every desire and answer any question she need answering. Now, his Queen seemed farther away than ever. He sighed; he did not know what's gotten into him.

He would tell her later, or maybe never. That another court has been attacked. He needed air, away from this place. First, he would leave note for his Queen to prevent further confrontations.

_Aislinn,_

_The Winter Queen's Faeries were found attacked outside of town. I' am investigating the situation without consent from Donia. _

He paused, his quill hovering over his lovely and perfect penmanship. Then, he added two words for her benefit, if not for the court.

_Forgive me_

He tucked the envelope on underneath the lamp, scribbled with Aislinn's name on top. While he cleaned himself up, ridding himself of his dirtied and bloody clothes, he stepped outside. Yes, he needed air away from this place and maybe a way from all the politics.

As he slammed the door, the force was much too harsh causing the letter to whoosh from its place and drift to the floor.

-+-

"What's taking him so long?" Rosetta whined like the howling wind. Ren was thinking just that, they were missing several of their court members, but for this job especially they did not need everyone. Only a select few was requested to finish the assignment. However, some tended to be lazier than others.

"Let's just get started," Aries tossed his apple to the ground, now a rotten and blacken core. His voice cold and dark, he met Ren's eyes, he knew to wait for her consent first though. It was only a suggestion nothing more, he would never question Ren. She was too…violent sometimes. But he knew why, they all did.

The air around them shimmered and sizzled, plants around them were losing their water and wilted away to nothing. Some leaves simply fell off from the ground in a heap. Grass turned yellow at Ren's feet, she looked at impassively. Slowly, she raised her head meeting the Summer King's eyes. The others disappeared either becoming one with the shadows or wind, knowing that she could call on them in moment's notice.

"So…" the Summer King's eyes were clouded with a tempest fury with gale-force winds and heavy rains, "you are the one that declared war."

Ren pursed her lips, "On who exactly?"

Keenan's glow intensified, but Ren could see that it was a mere façade. The King was just as weak as the solitary fey. "The Winter Court," he said curtly. The heat was beginning to get unbearable; the Ren had to discard her black jacket.

She wore a simple white top and skin tight outlining the curves of her body, although she short she was slender. She pretended to inspect her nails as if the fact was unimportant. "Oh yes, them."

Sweat started to pour from her forehead, maybe she was wrong the King was stronger than she predicated. No matter he would be weak soon enough.

Without hesitation, The Summer King charged his speed blindly like sunlight. Ren simply stepped to the side, the moment the disappeared so did she. Appearing from behind, he looked around for a moment before two hands landed on his shoulders. The moment he felt those fingers a chill ran up his spine, but he immediately let his Summer roll of him. Searing the person who touched him with his warmth, his sun, melting those fingers right off their hands. However, the hands remained.

"Don't fret, Summer King. I'm only taking what I need." Ren whispered into his ear. He could feel his power draining away, his warmth, his heat, his Summer drifting into this girl. Why wasn't he harming her like he did so many times with others? He noticed a strange light dancing upon her skin mixed with something else, was that protecting her from his heat?

He never got to know, his eyes drifted shut like a sun bursting into supernova blacking out in the universe. The last thing he saw was other silhouettes he couldn't make out. He had to tell his Queen, but he couldn't find the strength nor the will.

-+-

"That was easy," Rosetta tossed back her wind-blown hair. She nudged the boy at her feet with her fan. With is glamour stripped he still looked beautiful. The only difference now was that his glow has dispersed his warmth ridden from his body. He was breathing meaning he was alive.

The warmth in her hands was like a ball of sunlight. Different from her own, his was true heat, true warmth like that of sun. Her warmth was not; it was comforting and calming even a different color. Again, her eyes wavered to the boy at her feet, she hoped no mortal found him, he would make easy prey for them.

She shrugged, judging from the stories she heard he was no different than…others. The way he strung mortals along was horrible. "What do you plan to do with it?" Aries getting the point, he gestured towards the sunlight in her hands. She pursed her lips, if her other companion was here, she wouldn't be the one stuck holding on it.

"Look what I found!" _Well, speak of the devil, he actually came. Late as usual though. _He was short, shorter than Ren herself however that made up for his brain which was usually too large. Short clipped chestnut hair curled at his forehead, his glasses hanging off his noise. He was holding up a little sprite with sparkling ice crystals.

"What is it?" Ren ignored Aries question, her eyes intent on what Jage found.

"I Sprite, a Winter Sprite." The little thing was squirming in his hold, biting and nipping at his fingers.

A whirlwind spiraled next to Jage, Rosetta hopped out sticking the fan under his chin lifting his face so her eyes bore into his, "and where have you've been?" she asked like a mother scolding a child.

Jage raised his eyebrows innocently, shrugging, "sight-seeing. Good thing too, these things saw the whole thing."

"Spies." Aries gritted his teeth, the living around him wilting away not like the way Keenan melted the plant life, but everything quickly turned to ash.

"What else?" Ren knew he wasn't just sight-seeing. He learning, attaining information in any way he could. He was good like that always thinking outside the box. Planning ahead, learning new places and understanding their structures including people. However, sometimes he would get lazy and do nothing.

"Well, just playing with the Summer King-"his eyes drifted to the limp figure on the ground. A smirk gathering on his lips, "almost got the Summer Queen too, Ren."

Ren only nodded, "so you lured him here." It wasn't a question.

Jage was picking his ear with his pinkie finger, "yeah, about so. But man, he's such a loser. He messed up-."

She held up her hand, "save it, take this to the Court." With the sunlight cupped tenderly in her hand she offered it to him.

He smirked, "got him good didn't you, Ren?" She only scowled, "Always does." And he vanished with the King's power in hand; the Sprite fell away from Jage's hand running away.

"Should we go after him?" Faolan looked like he was going to whether Ren said no or not.

"Let him go." Faolan sulked the wood rotting on the tree.

A gust flew around them; Rosetta was rolling the King back and forth with her opened fan. "But what about him?" She giggled.

"Leave him; I'm sure the Sprite well contact the Winter Queen soon,"

-+-

Donia was out of her frozen chair in instant, her grip tighten emitting frost over her chair. "I'm sorry, Mistress." Keenan dead? He can't be dead? Although her heart was frozen as the ice she created, she felt that ice cracking and melting away into a cold river of sorrow. Part of her told her not to weep for the boy that she cried for so many times already.

"Take me to him." She gripped her staff, sending ice around her domain. The news the Sprite sent her must have been false, incorrect or moreover impossible. He was supposed to flourish in his court not die as soon as it rising out of the ashes.

"My Queen." Evan placed a gentle hand on her arm, not retraining of course. "Let me."

Donia shook her head, "no, but come. I enjoy your company." She existed her cottage and onto the streets. Although the sun's was sinking, it still felt too warm for her liking. Her ice was dripping to smoldering pavement, hissing as it ascended into the atmosphere.

Evan was ever silent, trailing behind her only has her company. But with each step she took a crack of ice would form at her feet. The walk was long and tedious till she reached the edge of the park where the Sprite told where the Summer King was. She looked around for a moment, and saw nothing.

Relief flooded through her again her heart becoming frozen. Maybe the Sprite was wrong? She hoped so, the continued searching till her eye settled on a boy in a clearing. He had the same height as Keenan but his hair and tone color was all wrong. He wasn't glowing. That right there, struck her again, he wasn't glowing. All monarchs glow or emit something from their skin that is how they identify other monarchs.

She ran towards the boy, falling to her knees when she reached him. The staff falling from her fingertips, with trembling hands she touched the boy's shoulder and turned him over. She gasped; it was him only he looked different. Her fingers stroked his hair, icicles dangling from the tips. She cupped his cheek as frost began to form. He looked so mortal, so weak, but still beautiful always beautiful.

"Keenan?" She called weakly. _I will not forgive, never. _Her words were slow and trembling like the steady falling of snow. Again, she called his name but his eyes didn't not even flutter.

She feared her King dead and grasped his limp hand. With a squeeze, she pulled away frost bite already settling into his skin. "Evan?"

"My Queen?" He took an obedient step forward.

"Take the Summer King to the healing fey."

Evan bowed, obeying her, "as you wish." As he bent forward, lifting the Summer King into his arms without effort, his Queen stopped him.

"Either you or another, send a message to the other Courts." She stood tall and proud despite the fear that was clenching away at her shattering heart, her fingers curled around the staff as the proud ruler that she was.

"A message implying what?"

She took a breath, mist breathes through her cold lips, "A message imply that we are at war."

-+-


	5. Chapter 4

-+-

She stood in a middle of intersection looking from right to left. Many cars whooshed by her some honked their horns in annoyance. With grace, she stepped out of the way and into the sidewalk. So many mortals pasted her some offering her questioning looks, others scowling. She wondered what they saw in her; disgust, friend…alien? She remembered when wasn't alien amongst them, of course she wasn't accepted with these mortals but still she was never fully rejected by the human race. Till she met him…the boy who would take away all of her pain and quell all of her sadness. Yes, she would do anything for him even begin a war.

"Ren!" Amity wailed another alley amongst the hidden court. Ren's eyes never wavered from the crowd of people that passed her, although Amity kept talking. "What are we going to do next?"

However, Ren didn't feel like answering too deep in thought with the task in hand. She had many assignments to complete before she went home. Once, it was done they will return home never to be found by any of the other courts, they were after all the Hidden Court. A Court long forgotten among the Faerie kingdoms.

Her head swerved around looking from restaurants to bars, she wondered what could possibly intrigue such mortals to gather here. She took a step inside, gazing around the male and female mortals, their scent thick with a foul liquid known as alcohol. How could they stand this stuff?

Amity called out again, only in whiner tone, "Ren?" This time her eyes took notice to the small girl, with curly blond hair that twisted to the small of her back, her icy blues eyes staring up her with innocence.

"Do as you wish."

The small fey giggled with glee; she would do as she wish. She darted out of there to who knows where and Ren sighed. Her gaze traveling over the crowd, till her eyes landed on the Summer Queen and her mate. They seemed engaged in a conversation, truly into it. She noticed the way the Queen's hand rested on his thigh, while the boy had his warm hand clasped in the Queen's. There was true love, something that sent a wave of pain through her chest.

Something changed though, Aislinn eyes got wide almost as if she's been shocked while she dug around in her purse for a buzzing contraption. Or a cell phone, she put the thing to her ear and Ren could almost make out the conversation.

"What? What do you mean Keenan's-." She removed the device from her ear looking at it for a moment before her eyes drifted to the boy's. He raised a lovely crooked eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Aislinn looked around as if she didn't want to be there. "I have to go." She slid from her chair, tucking the phone back into her purse.

"Don't." he placed his glittering hand's on her glowing ones, "please tell me it's not _him_". When the Queen did not respond, the High Fey groaned, "don't go, please don't."

She sighed, "I have to, Donia says he's hurt-".

"Good."

"I'm the only one who can help him," She argued.

"Please, Ash. Please don't he's not worth it."

"I'm sorry," he kissed his cheeks, disappearing in a burst of sunlight. However, the surrounding mortals took notice the Queen's glamour made it look like one of the lights intensified rather than a glow in the middle of the room.

Ren regarded the scene with comprehension. She could use this to her advantage; she let her glamour drop slight letting her skin appear mortal and her eyes dull. With hips swaying she approached the High fey, with caution, "she doesn't seem very interested."

The boy raised his head, taking her in for a moment before letting his eyes settle on his glass. "Trust me, she's interested." However, his eyes drifted to towards the girl's again, "but, I'm not interested in you."

She smirked, as if she expected such answer. "Well, if she was so interested then why did she run off in such a hurry?" For a long a moment the boy said nothing, she noticed the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders. Either a shrug or a sigh, maybe both.

"She is…she's just-"

"Distracted."

"That's one word for it." His black painted fingers were tracing the outer lines of his glass. Although Ren's went out and dragged it away from the boy, her finger's merely brushing his. But that's all she needed, just a simple touch to understand the boy's role in this war. She smiled, now that she knew of the boy's past and his mind; it would be that much easier to draw in the Summer Queen.

With gentle fingers, she lifted the boy's head just underneath his chin. "If I were you Seth, I wouldn't waste my time someone who's…distracted." She patted his head, scooting out of the booth she was in and departed a smirk gathering across her wicked yet beautiful features. She let her glamour return, knowing the full outcome of this war.

-+-

Aislinn dashed into Donia's cottage, ignoring the frigid air and the goose bumps the rose upon her arms. Several of the Winter fey came dashing in, protecting their Queen from such a unexpected attack.

"Hold." Donia raised her hand; the Winter Fey freezing in their tracks. "She may pass." Her eyes raked over the Summer Queen's as she held the staff in her hand. Frost and mist crept over it, and when she blinked a flutter of snow fell to the tundra at her feet.

"Please, Donia! Please tell me he's all right?" The Summer Queen begged, Donia was surprised to see her fall to her knees, her warmth melting the ground she melt it.

Donia nodded, "come." But when she offered nothing more, Aislinn panicked. Her power thrashed around her controllably, melting the ice and snow quickly. The Winter Queen enjoyed the instability of the Queen's power, but now was not the time to be greedy or selfish. Another Court has struck a monarch, a full declaration of war. "Calm yourself, Summer Queen."

The Summer Queen noticed the damaged she was creating and concentrating on willing her warmth and Summer back into her body, however her glow was still overwhelming.

When the two Queen's stepped through the threshold, Aislinn ignored Donia, rushing past her and falling at the Summer King's side. She reached out touching his cheek, and then her warmth once more got to such a magnitude that even Donia began to perspire. "What did you do?"

Her eyes fierce like a raging wildfire, "what did you do?"

Donia regarded her with cool eyes, a soft mist creeping along the mountains. "Nothing, dear Summer Queen. I simply found him unconscious and stripped of his powers."

"I don't believe you." Aislinn stood tall, her body acting protective as her warmth expanded around them.

"Believe what you will," The Winter Queen glided her nails over the staff in a gentle caress, "but I've been far too distracted to deal with _your _court."

Aislinn jerked back feeling as if she's been stabbed in the heart. She knew what Donia meant by 'your court', a court that was meant to be Donia's not Aislinn's. She tried regaining her cool, letting the warmth reside inside her. "What do you mean?"

"Hasn't he told you?" Donia raised an eyebrow, running powdery snow fingers through her white hair. While Aislinn shook her head, she breathed out a mist of cold. "There have been recent attacks on my fey."

"Attacks?"

"Yes, several found injured by who knows what."

"The Hidden Court." His voice was a hoarse whisper as if he was suffering from a fever or heat stroke. Aislinn turned quickly, but it was Donia who arrived faster. Placing a cool gentle finger on the King's forward. His eyes were still closed, but his eyebrows were scrunched up in pain.

He tried moving his fingers, but he found he didn't have the strength too. "That was foolish," Donia stroked the King's hair noticing the way her frost was hurting him. "Entering into an ambush."

"Wanted…answers." His voice was awful to Aislinn's ears, as dry as the deserts themselves. Then, his eyes opened but just barely; lidded and glazed his eyes were unfocused as he stared above at nothing. His lips were cracked from the dryness and some of his skin was peeling. He looked sick.

"The Hidden Court?" Aislinn asked.

Donia stroking Keenan's face despite the horrible deeds he's done to her. "Yes, a Court long forgotten thought dead perhaps. It's a Court much like the Dark, filled with power and cruelty…"

"But like the Summer filled with joy's and pleasure." Keenan finished for her, his eyes finally found Donia's. Weakly he lifted a trembling hand cupping it over cold fingers.

Aislinn quickly turned around, she shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be watching this, he loved her. But then why did she get this horrible feeling her gut every time their eyes locked or their hands touched.

"You shouldn't be moving." But as the Summer Queen turned around Keenan was already propping himself on his elbows before falling back upon the furs and skins. He coughed into his fist, before letting his head fall back upon the pillows. "Ash?"

She stepped forward remembering of his moods earlier, "Yes?"

"Be careful," he whispered, his eyes fluttered shut as his head flopped uselessly to the side.

For a couple of tense seconds, Aislinn stood there gazing at her weaken King watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was weak desperately weak. "If you retrieve he's sunlight, he should be fine." Donia was still holding his hand.

"What?"

Donia only nodded, "get his sunlight, unless you want a long Winter, I suggest you find it." Aislinn nodded, she knew what to do, but before she took one step outside she asked one favor in return. "Keep him safe."

The Winter Queen blinked, a crack of smile forming on her face, "always".

-+-

The screams of the Dark fey howled in the night, as Rosetta danced with her wind. "C'mon now, that can't be all." She giggled, tapping the fan against her chin. More shadows emerged from behind a tree; dark fey sprung forth twirling over one another.

"Now dance." The fan spread open as she revolved into a circular motion. Twisters descended from the sky shredding the shadows into mere fragments of flesh. Another fey charged from behind, but Rosetta quickly trapped it into one of her cyclones. She turned around, sending a blast of wind into the cyclone along with debris and dirt. The wind soon took shape, from her power came slicing and deadly wind, deadly enough to pierce through iron.

With the snap of her fan it closed, although she willed the wind around her to dance till she was satisfied. She watched the fey struggle in cyclone, desperate to escape her whirlwind of death. Like a wand, she pointed her fan at the twister spinning it into small circles, "Twist and turn harder!" On her command the whirlwind picked up in speed reaching gale-force wind speeds. Blood hung heavy in the air, meaning the poor lad was mostly likely dead.

"I've should have known that such a fine maiden as you would be the cause of such discord." A man stepped out of the shadows, no he was a shadow. Rosetta smiled, her redden lips curling into that of devilish grin. She quickly let her wind drop and cease, letting it caress this man who had so many scars planted on his face.

She hid her face behind her fan, fanning it seductively. "Why yes, care to join me in this dance?"

Niall only chuckled, his laugh deep and dark as the night, "no, I don't prefer your kind of dancing."

Rosetta frowned, quickly snapping her fan shut, "how disappointing, we could have so much fun."

The two stared at each while Rose smiled seductively and Niall looked her up and down before his eyes raked over the bloody and messy scene before me, "why did you slay so many of my fey?"

With a raised eyebrow, she jerked her fan to the fallen fey. "Oh them? They were very naughty; none of them were willing to dance to with me."

"So since I rejected, will I receive the same fate?"

"No, I can let you slide just this once." She held up a finger, winking.

"I see, what business do you have here?"

"Why sweetie, I don't think I'm entitled to tell you."

"And why is that?"

Rosetta slammed her fan into her hands, frowning. "My, my boy already you're asking questions and I don't even know your name."

He chuckled, dark shadows rolling over him like vines clinging to a wall, "forgive me, I'm Niall King of the Dark Court." He bowed, then his dark eyes bore into the witch, "and you are?"

She only laughed, "my, the Dark King such an honor to meet you." Niall only looked at her waiting for her introduction. She snapped her fan open, shielding her face, "I 'am Rosetta, the Hidden Court's second."

"Sadly, I 'am not so honor to meet a bitch such as you."

Rosetta pouted, acting like a stricken child. "That is sad, first you don't want to dance and you're not even pleased to meet me. So rude."

"I'm not known for my manners, Rosetta" He growled, two hounds formed at his feet.

"Well," she pulled back her fan, "then I'll just have to teach so manner now won't I?"

The Dark King bowed his head, clenching his fists as several shadows manifested nearby.

"Now dance," She waved the fan in arches and twirls as shadows clashed with her wind. Twirling together in a burst of whines and howls. "Enjoying the lesson?" She laughed mockingly, as another roll of wind rushed through.

"Very, I'm learning so much." The darkness took another affect on the area, wilting the ground at her feet and sucking the wind from her fan. Rosetta cursed; her power was just becoming fodder.

Then, a bright light pierced through straight into the battle field, canceling their powers. "Enough Rose." Ren held one finger out, with her hand outstretched, "The Dark King is not the one we seek."

"What! How dare you-"

She shot her glare, "no more games, Rose."

Rosetta gritted her teeth, plucking one of her feathers from her hair, "Another time maybe?" She winked at Niall, who only beamed in return.

She threw her feather in the air, taking a flight upon her winds. Sometimes she dislikes taking orders from such a small brat, a brat who could overpower her in an instant. One day she would find a way to rebel, and then she could create all the winds of destruction she desired.

-+-

The Dark King turned back towards the girl with an amazing light glowing from her fingertips. But she was already gone, he held up a hand willing his fey to retreat. When the air beside him vibrated, as Irial took place beside him, "troubles, Niall?"

Niall gritted his teeth, but said nothing. Darkness nipped at his heels and clouded over him like a lingering cigarette smoke. However, Irial was able to keep pace, "The Summer King has not fared well either." If Niall heard him he made no effort in revealing that he did. "It would seem that girl; Ren drained him of his powers."

"You're telling me this why?"

"War, Niall. War is upon us. You've already witness the power of Rosetta and Ren combined. Already they've struck Winter Fey and now your-"

"Again, why are you telling me this?" Niall stopped taking a cigarette from his pocket and sticking it into his mouth.

"Allies, Niall. We need them if we have a chance in succeeding." Irial helped himself to one, plucking one quickly from Niall's hand. He inhaled the smoke deeply.

"I rather not ally myself with Keenan." With a flicker of his cigarette, the two found a park bench. Irial leaned back his arms resting upon the back of the bench.

"If not with Keenan then at least the Winter Court, or perhaps the High Court as well." Niall's back was hunched; one hand on his knees a nervous gesture.

It was quiet the wind softly ruffling the Dark ruler's hair gently. "But why?" Niall broke the silence first.

Irial only blinked, his head slightly tilted before taking another heavenly inhale of cigarette.

"Why strip the Summer's power, a court that is already weak."

Irial shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette, "Get allies Niall, that's all I've come to tell you."

"And why is that you've come to tell me this? The Dark Court does not concern you anymore" Niall too, took a long deep drag, holding it in longer than necessary.

"I do not wish to see my old court fall."

"I see."

Irial leaned forward; placing a hand on Niall's shoulder he could practically feel the Dark King's fear and weariness. He drained the emotions feeling rejuvenated. "So you will get allies?"

"Yes, but not with Keenan, never that." The two sat alone in the park till the cigarettes were mere cigarette butts. There ashes falling and going out like a dying fire.


	6. Chapter 5

-+-

The heat radiant off of the Summer Queen's body was overwhelming, even to Seth. He dared not touch her; just being near her was enough to feel the intense heat that emitted from her body. It scorched the land around her, incinerating the grass into fine darken crisps and the trees withered away into nothingness.

"Ash?" Seth asked tentatively, he blinked against the glare of Ash's body. Even though he didn't have to touch her to be smoldered by her Summer's warmth, her blinding light was enough to burn his retinas. He let his dark hair fall over his face, shielding himself against it. Again, he called her name hoping to calm the fury that boiled within her.

The Summer Queen was furious. Who dare harm her partner, her consort, her Summer King? Drain him dry till he was nothing more than weak as a mortal. Whoever threatens her King would pay, Ash would see to that. Already she could feel sunlight dripping and spilling into her palms, filling her with such warmth and passion that made her feel invincible. Clenching her hand into a fist, light spewed from between her fingers. She was Summer itself, all those things that make up the season of Summer. Its light and warmth, its intense heat and that is unpredictable as the tropical storms .She could feel the west wind course through her dark hair and the atmosphere change, the pressure getting thicker.

Storm clouds boomed softly in the distance, few jagged lightning strikes traveled from one darken cloud to another. "Ash?" Seth dare to approach her, with his face buried into his arm and his other hand reaching forward. Once he placed it on her shoulder he felt the intense heat sear his hand and electricity bounce from her to his skin.

"Don't be stupid, Ash." His voice sounded hoarse, like he was struggling for air. Ashlinn immediately, let her power drop. She another friend, a more important that she too must protect. Ever so slightly she let her power drop, the wind dying down to a gentle breeze, with clouds still gathering in the distance.

"What?" Some malice was in her voice similar to the thunder that she conjured.

"You can't just rush in, like Keenan did. You have to think!" Aislinn blanched at him, he never spoke to her in this tone before. The light receded back into her body, allowing Seth to squeeze her shoulder emphasizing the importance of her actions. "Formulate a plan…or you'll end up dead!"

She took her step back, shrugging him off her shoulder. "But I can beat them, I know I can." She tilted her chin up.

Again, Seth stepped forward placing his hands on both of her shoulders this time, "Keenan couldn't even do it, what makes you think you can?"

Looking him squarely in the eye, she said, "I'm the Summer Queen."

Seth sighed, taking one of her long strands of black hair and tucking it behind her ear. "If anything were to happen to you…look I met one of them already."

He could feel Aislinn lighten up, the clouds dissipate overhead, He only was worried about her. But he met one them? Her eyes narrowed, "you did? Who?"

With blue eyes looking directly into her own he told her.

-+-

"My, my she is a fiery one." Rosetta was fanning herself, while she floated adrift in an air current. Perched comfortably in one of her plumes, Ren levitated next to her. Her eyes never leaving the scene below her. The Summer Queen did have immense power, maybe even greater then her own. Buts' that's why she needed. She needed the Queen's power, and then her job would be complete.

"Such a tempest from such a tiny creature…I could hack her into bits." She swung her fan around, then paused. "You want me to?" Her eyes glided over to the girl beside her.

"No", Ren never looked as Rose never admired or showed that she important. Rosetta hated that, among all of the court members she was the best, so why was she overlooked?

With a sigh she resumed fanning, "such a shame, I would enjoy watching her scream." She peeked under eyelids, hoping that she would get some reaction from Ren. Rosetta's lips pouted, Ren eyes still were transfixed on the couple below her.

She snapped her fan shut, easing closer she poked the butt end of her fan into Ren's face. "Helloo, Ren. You listening?"

Ren's eyes sharply snapped at Rosetta with such malice, the Rosetta actually jumped, her plume drifting back a few feet away from her. Something lurked beneath those eyes, something dark that it could easily drag under into an abyss where you could never surface.

Rosetta quickly composed herself, "jeez, Ren. Touché." In reply, Ren only grunted, "you need learn to have fun, relax. Stop being so tense all the time."

Again, Ren's eyes slid back to the couple, they were walking away with their hands entwined. With a sigh, she said, "soon, I will be. Once, I have the Queen's power."

-+-

"So her name's Ren?" Ash tilted her head to the side. Seth took her by the hand striding her away from this place, something was tingling just beneath his skin. It felt wrong, bad. Something was watching them and he had to get Ash away from here.

"Yes." He nodded, once he felt that they were safe he stopped. "She had dark hair, one bang hung over her eye."

"What did you two talk about?" Skepticism held deep in her face, Seth flinched.

"Nothing."

Ash raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, she said that I didn't deserve someone that wasn't interested in me." Seth confessed. The Summer Queen stood there for a moment, her mind trying to digest this.

"Did she now?" She finally got out. Again it was beginning to pick up into a terrify tempest. "What else?"

"That's it, I swear Ash." She nodded, believing him. Her lips curved into a smile, "I can't wait to meet this Ren." Seth gulped he never seen Ash this way before, this malevolent. Did this come with being a Summer monarch?

Someone laughed a laugh like wicked wind chimes. It was a throaty and seductive laugh, "you might not have to wait much longer."

The two Faeries looked up, spotting a whirlwind descend from the sky till a figure jumped from it. She landed perfectly, on her bare feet. "Such an honor to meet the Summer Queen at last," Rosetta said crouched on the ground. Slowly she stood, with the fan shielding her face.

"Are you Ren?" Ash came around Seth, standing tall and proud.

Rosetta only chuckled, "who me?" In a swift motion, she clicked her fan shut. "Hardly, I 'am merely her second."

Ash took a step forward. "Where's Ren? I want her."

"Impatient aren't we?" Rosetta sighed, her lips curved into a devilish smile. "Guess I'll have to teach you some patient". She whipped up her fan, small cyclones rushed by her.

"I don't think so." Two shadows emerged from behind her. One consisting of the Dark King with smoke twisting and licking his flesh the other the previous Dark King with darkness rolling off him like storm clouds.

"Niall? What are you doing here?" Seth gaped.

Shadows passed across Niall's features, with a cigarette between his fingers. He pointed at Rosetta, "this wench has taken upon herself into murder my court members."

"You're welcome." Rosetta spat.

It was like the sound of thawing ice, cracking over a riverbed. With each step she took, ice spread out from her toes and took over the land like a plaque. Grass blades froze over with ice, and then easily broke off. Frost crystallized the trees, sparkling like glitter. Her staff hit the ground and her winter shatter, leaving a damp place.

"Yes, do tell us…" she waited for the mention of the name of this woman.

"Rosetta." Niall supplied, "but this bitch does not even deserve a name."

"So cruel, and you still owe me a dance."

Irial chuckled, "I'll dance."

Niall shot him a look; the others stared at the woman. Who was still confident even though she was surrounded by three monarchs. "I would gladly dispatch the lot of you, but I have orders". With her fan she pointed it at the Summer Queen, "she was the one we want, and we will take her one way or another.

The Winter Queen raised her staff, chilling wind whispering off it. The Dark King conjured as many shadows as he could, using those that were on outstretch of town. Aislinn, the Summer Queen let the heat roll of her and storm clouds gathered with electricity.

"So many against one, that doesn't seem fair." Rosetta muttered sarcastically. Her eyes darted around her frantically. She was outnumbered, and worried. She could handle one but no more.

Something dark rose up from the ground, shadows and lightning surrounded it like a cyclone till the figured emerged. Slowly it raised its head; the wings that were wrapped around it snapped out from around its body and were spread wide upon the figure's back. "About time." Rosetta mumbled, "I thought I would be fighting by myself."

"Have I ever left you to fight alone?"

Rosetta pretended to pondered, "a couple times."

"I've never let anyone fight alone."

"Sometime you do."

"I'm not having this conversation, Rosetta."

She shrugged, "so which one do you want."

"The Queen".

Rosetta snickered, "of course."

"Who are you!" Ash took a step forward, her hair bellowing in the wind.

"That one, my dear is Ren." Niall answered for her.

"You're Ren?"

Ren nodded.

Ash's power flared, "you're the one that hurt Keenan, you and your court has hurt so many others." Donia eyes flashed, so the Summer Queen has some feelings for her King. A bitter smiled splayed across her lips.

When Ren didn't answer, Ash continued closing the distance between them."Why? Is it for sport? Power? Why are you attacking some many courts? That's a declaration of war to us all. Why are you doing this?"

Surprisingly Rosetta was the one that took a step forward, "why my dear those Faeries that we slain were no Faeries at all." Leaves crunched nearby, revealing a dark and disturbing Aries. "Cut to the chase, Rose."

The others were stun they didn't realize there was more to this court, nor did they sense him till he made a noise. "Yeah, let's cut the chit-chat." Faolan rested casually upon a tree branch. "I want to go home."

"There so impatient aren't they Ren?" Rosetta sighed.

"Demons." Ren finally spoke directly to Ashlinn, ignoring the others. "Those things that you call Faeries were demons, not of this world disguised as one of yours."

"That still doesn't explain Keenan, why did you need his power?" She was so close now that she could burn this witch into ashes.

"I need his power…" Aislinn's hands were itching to burn her, incinerate her till she was nothing. "…for love." With her hands hovering just inches from Ren's her eyes finally were caught within Ren's. She saw such tender and love that she didn't recognize before when she made her entrances.

Ren finally had her transfixed in her gaze, slowly her hands came up and rested on her shoulders. She had her, and soon her power's as she began to take them.

-+-

**Review pretty please cause college is sooooo overwhelming. Hope you like it, sorry it's not as long as they usually are.**


	7. Chapter 6

-+-

Before the summer queen finish her thoughts, the girl known as Ren was already draining her till Aislinn felt nothing more than a puddle. Sinking further and further to the ground, her legs were folding beneath her but Ren managed to keep her upright as her nails dug into Aislinn's skin. Everything was getting fuzzy, her summer light and warmth was going out the last flicker of a flame about to be blown out. Her light was dimming, blinking in and out and her summer leaking away from her like a river flowing through a rapid dam. However the feeling was calming, her eyes were getting lazy, and fluttering closed. But her body was something else; it was growing colder than the winter's chill. With her skin turning pale and her fingers curling, she collapsed.

"No!" Seth was the first to charge at Ren, sprinting at a full head tackle when an arrow intervened. Striking Ren in the shoulder blade, she cursed and dropped the Summer Queen. Seth paused, slowing to sprint noticing the burned scars over the witch's hand. _Good, _he thought. And continued running forward anyway not caring the danger he was putting himself in.

Ren stared at her burned hands for a moment, before closing her eyes in pain. "You witch." Seth cradled Aislinn's limp form in his arms. She appeared human now, fragile and precious like she was to him. "What have you done-."

"She is not dead," Ren stated through a pain voice. Ignoring the pain in her hands, she rolled her shoulders. Darkness slithers around her pale skin crawling and swarming around her body till they reached the sources of discomfort. The moment the tips of shadowy darkness touched the arrow, it disintegrated. Turning to ash at her feet from behind, and the darkness continued slithering into the opening of the wound, healing till the hole was filled with skin once more.

Now who shot that arrow? Ren turned her eyes along with everyone else's on the Summer King. Standing and breathing heavily, with a bow at his side. "You…will not hurt my queen." Several rowans were holding him up, some their eyes on their own winter queen, pleading that they tried to restrain him.

The winter queen only nodded, "you are supposed to be rested, my summer king." Keenan's eyes lit up at the word 'my', but his face quickly fell at her forlorn expression. With a shake of his copper hair he met the girl's eyes.

"You say you took her power for love, what love do you speak of? The power of the Summer King and Queen are not enough for what you desire." He was weakening, his was almost kneeling and sweat was breaking out from his forehead. He was close to collapsing as well.

Ren regarded him with cooled eyes, and then nodded to someone from behind. "How about you find out, Summer King?" Rosetta waved her fan, and gust of wind flew the rowan faeries out of the vicinity.

Nail stepped in gathering darkness and summoning the hounds. The ground began rotting at his feet, and swarmed over to the witch queen, wind and darkness clashed as they were evenly matched.

"Finally some action," Faolan sighed bitterly, "I was getting bored". The boy cracked his knuckles, and tilted his neck side to side. Roots and flowers sprung forth from around him, a crow perched on his shoulder..

"I'll entertain you, boy." The Winter Queen slammed her staff on the ground, chilling the ground and freezing the roots at the boy's feet.

He pouted then his face turned into a wild grin, "you sure are purrty, queeny."

Donia's eyes only narrowed, blowing him a winter kiss. A winter blast escaped from her lips freezing Faolan eyelashes. He 'shrived. "But you sure are cold."

Seth gently set Aislinn down, and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you." He stood fists balled and his skin glittering brilliantly. His skin was like a blindly white light, but Ren merely gathered more shadows. She heard a crunch as Aries stepped up to guard her, "make it quick Ren."

He always wanted to end the battle as quickly as possible unless the person really pissed him off then it was agonizing and slow death. However, she understands what he meant she would make it quick with a nod she drew her power. It was gathering, gathering to its fullest, like the water drawing back at a ocean as a tsunami began to make its entrance on a unfortunate town. The air around them shimmered and everyone felt it.

Seth raised a crooked eyebrow and looked around.

"Run!" The Summer King yelled. But it was useless; Ren was already there, her hair blowing wildly against her face.

"It's been lovely seeing you again, my dark king." Rose bowed, and spun disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Aww man and I was just having fun." Faolan and Donia were tangled in roots, vines and walls of ice but the battle was ending before it even started. With a quick peck on the winters queen cheek, leaving a muddy smear he sunk into the ground quickly like quicksand.

"Goodbye Seth Morgan," Ren whispered and her power was unleashed. It was like a thunderous black cloud rolling over everyone blackening the earth and taking everyone with them.

"Gather the summer monarchs." Someone shouted.

Blackness covered over the other monarchs consuming them in a dense fog. And when it cleared the Hidden Court was gone along with the Summer monarchs. As for the rest, they were out cold and not even the slightest hint of breathing could be detected.

A woman with a bloodied fingernails and a bird-like outfit stepped forward and laughed. "Pity, that I wasn't even invited to this blood bath." She lifted up a figure with the end of her boot, and kicked it across the clearing. The faerie of war and blood was licking her fingers with a wicked grin splayed across her face.

Seth lifted up his wounded body, its felt heavy to him surprised to have survived such an ordeal. He watched as the War fae kick Niall out of the way. Blood was falling into his face, and dripping into his eyes. Before his head fell back to the earth, he saw two feet enter his line of vision, however he was already unconscious.

-+-

It was quick, the travel between to realms. With Keenan and Aislinn unconscious she had Aries and Faolan escort them both to a room. Ren was tripping over own feet, her body swaying before Aries caught her. Every time she unleashed that amount of power, she was always left exhausted. Her arm swung over Aries neck before she collapsed into him, breathing heavily. Faolan was strong enough to carry more than two-hundred pounds his weight, he nodded towards Aries and cared them off.

"Next time, just leave. You don't have to make a big scene." His voice was dead to her, not emotion but underneath she sensed paranoia.

"I…felt…her." Ren was gasping, as if she was suffocating.

Aries raised an eyebrow, carried her to the main hall which was high ceiling with stone walls on all sides. A stained glass window of a person with their back towards the viewers was integrated into the ceiling. Aries never understood Ren's taste in art and decoration, it didn't match nor did it make sense.

He carried her over to a couple cushions that were scatted on the ground, seated in a circle around a fire place. While he detached her arm from his neck he stood, and fetched her a drink. With her support gone, she fell back against the cushions breathing heavily.

When he returned he put an arm around his shoulders and gathered her close tipping the drink into her lips. She drank slowly, breathing again. Her head flopped close to his dead heart; it wasn't beating not anymore but…

"Who did you feel?" Aries interrupted her thoughts. "A woman?"

She breathed slowly through her nose, before she looked up at his dark face but her eyes were fluttering closed and sunk deep into darkness where she knew she belonged.

-+-

When Aislinn opened her eyes, her throat felt thick like she swallowed a cup of sand. She swallowed her dry throat, and stood swaying slightly till two arms caught her. She wretched away from the unfamiliar grip, "let me go, "her voice hoarse.

"Aislinn, shh. It's me." When she peeled her heavily lids open she saw Keenan, but it wasn't Keenan. His skin didn't hold that healthy glow that she remembered. The glow of summer and light, and his hair was a sandier color than she remembered. Wasn't it copper and metallic? And his eyes they were a deep shade of green, but she didn't see any orchids or flowers blooming. It was like Keenan was human.

"Keenan?" She reached up with a tentative hand and stroked his cheek.

"Shocking isn't it?" Even is voice was human, simple not alluring or warm.

"Did she-?"

He shrugged, but he smiled leaning into her touch, "but this helps."

She pulled away knowing not to let this get out of hand, she couldn't let him think that she was interested. So instead her eyes gazed around the room, it was small walls painted brown with a single mattress and blanket in the middle of the floor.

"You take the bed." Keenan muttered, "The floor for me." There weren't any windows, just a single door made of steel.

She looked at it for a moment but Keenan grabbed her arm. "Neither you nor I can break down that door, our strength is completely depleted."

"But, then what do we do?" She was helpless and worse of all Seth wasn't here.

"We wait."

Aislinn stared up at him, his eyes hard and stern. He looked just as tired as she did, "maybe you should lie down." She suggested. Keenan tore his eyes away from the door and stared at her.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" He ran his thumb under her eyes, tracing the shadows underneath them. She blinked drowsily, believing his summer and his light was entering her skin filling her up with joy. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

"Your face tells me otherwise, rest and I'll stand watch over you." Aislinn stared up at him watching her defenseless king protect her with nothing more than his weak mortal shell.

"Don't worry, if they wanted us dead they would have done it by now."

With a nod, she crawled over to the dusty mattress her hands searched for the blanket when Keenan covered her and tucked it close to her chin. In a second her eyes were closed and she breathing deeply. Keenan's lips gently pressed against the girl's forehead and watched as his queen lulled to sleep.

-+-

He didn't know how much time as passed when his head began nodding off. With is body up against the wall sitting crossed leg, sleep was taking over him as well. He looked over the girl that was sleeping soundly, wishing they could touch her. Didn't she know that he needed her? Without his queen he was nothing; powerless, weak, mortal. He shuddered at the thought of mortal or human. In this state he was weak and thus nothing. Nothing he could do would protect her from the wrath of this court, and it dreaded him.

Instead of dreading how he couldn't protect her , he thought of how to regain his power and how to break out of this being mortal. Even though mortals were weak they did have their uses…

Something clicked from the other side of the door. Keenan made a move to stand, Aislinn was out neither did she twitch or stir. She was just as weak as he was. The door swung open with a loud metal sound, Aislinn peeled back her eyes when she saw the door was open she flung out of bed tossing the covers to the side. She dashed forward not caring who entered. Two hands clamped over her wrists, "this makes it easier, we needed you anyway."

The Summer King launched from his position, but an invisible force pushed him back.

"Keenan! Help me! Keenan!" She called out his name, but the King was useless to save her.

-+-


	8. Chapter 7

Keenan fists continued to bang on the door till they became raw and bloody. His hands were turning a blue-ish hue, more blacken at the knuckle. He would imbue his sunlight and summer with each blow, but is as if his faery light has left him. With a final pounding, his hand slid from the door and his knees sagged to the floor. With his forehead sweaty and bowed leaning against the door frame, he sighed. Sandy brown locks fell into his closed, frustrated eyes.

He's endured endless bloody battles and has suffered unimaginable wounds that were kill mortals in a minute. But he's never experienced such a pain of utter loss and defeat in his life. He's never experienced such hopelessness in his faery's breath.

Slowly he opened eyes, surveying the room around him. There nothing that could be used as a weapon, nothing that could be constructed into a weapon, nor a shaft of sunlight for him to draw upon. Even that would restore some of the power that he has lost. If had just a breathe of warmth, a light of some sort he would be able to call upon some the summer's nature.

With his hands on his knees, he prompted himself up using the door as leverage. Not before swaying slightly, he sighed walking unsteadily to the dusty mattresses. Dust flew from the mattress as his body made contact; he placed his head in the palms of his head, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Aislinn was taken, far from him and he had yet to know of her condition. Donia was possibly dead or worse, and even if she was alive she was still furious at him. Furious enough to kill him, along with the rest of his opposing court. And as for his court…without him, their King to guard it…he tried not think too much of his court. Instead he focuses on what happened before he got there. The majority of the monarchs have gathered in one to fend off this one opposing court. A court that finished them off single-handily with one blast, that could of turned the faerie courts into turmoil. Without a monarch to lead, courts will take matters in their own hands battle recklessly and blindly against one another.

Once more, Sorcha the Queen of the High Court would rule as the single monarch of each court. His eyes moisten slightly; although he had his difference with Donia he still loved her. And Niall, one of his best advisors in centuries and now his enemy he would still considered him an alley. Something dripped from his eyes; slide slowly down his cheek, and to the dusty ground.

With a hiss…Keenan blinked a few times to rid himself of the tears before he realized what happened. He looked to where the tear had fallen near his feet, in its place steam rose from the ground. His deep green eyes stared at it for a moment before it registered in his head. He rubs his gentle tan hands…and stares at it for a moment before he resumes his position. Rubbing his palm against the dirtied floor, something crawl towards to his moving palm. Something green catches his eye, shifting his vision to the right he sees a vine reaching for the King's hand. Wrapping around his fingers till a flower comes to full bloom through his fingertips.

He wiggles his fingers for a moment and again the plant continues to grow till they twist and twirl up and around his arm. Smiling, it was like he was kid again. His father teaching him the conduct and laws of summer. How to perform and conjure the plants and wake the animals that were sleeping during winter's kiss. And when he first manifests a flower in the palm of his hand, his body glowed like no other summer faerie monarch before him. When he smiled up at his father and showed him what he created he saw several emotions cross his father's features. The first emotion was pride, but he didn't miss the awe and maybe fear in his father blue-sky eyes. Where clouds were passing through and song-bird were fluttering and tweeting, dancing to the song of the wind.

He was a powerful monarch, because there was no other monarch like him before. A Faerie born of both Winter and Summer descent, that he commanded the crisps air of Antarctica and the scorching heat of the dessert.

Coming out of his memory, he followed the green vine that wrapped around him snuggly to a hole in the wall of the room. A small and wicked smile spread across his lips, it would seem summer has found him.

She screamed and thrashed in their holds, only making matters worse for herself. Her wrists were bloody from their nails digging into her palms. "Let me go," even her summer's warmth was listening to her. She couldn't call on of summer's rage or light. Nothing would it aid her, so instead she used her legs like she would when she was mortal. She first directed her foot, heel down to one the faerie's shin.

With all the force she mustered, the brawn Faerie did not even flinch. Instead the two Faerie shook her, rattled her, and pinned her against the wall. "Be still."

Her face was turned against the cold stone wall, "when I get-". They shook her again.

"You won't have the chance." The fey whispered in her in Ashlinn's ear. Her breathing heavy, as she tried to make her self go limp, having an illusion that she's given up.

After the two fey have decided the Summer Queen was settled, they drew her away from the wall and continued dragging her. A second only passed by when she lashed out once more, "idiots, you think I would give up that easy?"

This time the smashed against the stone fall, her head bounced off the stones. A ringing nose flooded throughout her head, "be silent," The fey voice was slightly rougher than before, she felt a foot be planted on the small of her back.

"Soon m'lady your sun will go out". Aislinn's head was too fuzzy to comprehend what the fey was implying. The fey kept speaking but she couldn't really understand what they were saying, they're voices drowning out but the sound similar of a rushing waterfall.

"Does it really take this long to contain her," her voice was wicked, as she stepped forward barefooted in an elegant, black lacy dress. She knelt down on knee, with long slender red tipped nails she cupped the Queen's chin. Twisting it side to side analyzing her face, she scoffed.

"This one is weak".

Aislinn's eyes fluttered slightly, her face grimacing in pain. She spat between the woman's feet in disgust.

The elegant woman only raised an eyebrow, withdrawing the fan from her sleeves. Like a blade, she hurled a wicked, sharp wave of wind slicing the Summer Monarch's throat.

Cool water splashed in his face, he coughed as couple streams of water flooded into lungs. "About time," someone muttered, Seth blinked his wet eye lashes open. A gentle hand cupped his cheek, gentle as the midnight sky.

"Where's Ash?" Is eyes were rolling around at the above figures. Two he recognized; Niall and Sorcha. The gentle hand belonged to his mother-Faerie. Her face was composed yet he could see the shimmering star of concern in her pupils.

"Hush now," his mother was lifting him into a sitting position somewhat of an embrace, "you mustn't speak." But her son was already standing ignoring assistance his knees wobbled till Niall caught his upper arm. Around the faeries were just remains of the battle several hours ago…or was it more than that?

Ice was melting soaking the ground with a deep, cold puddle Donia was nowhere to be seen. Frost and snow was residing back into the ground becoming liquid once more. A dense fog moreover a smoky fog was rolling across the park, till it vanished. Several of the Summer Girls lingered amongst the trees some were sobbing, their lights fading. One collapsed in a shriveling heap wilting like a rose.

"Donia went in search for Keenan, as for Irial-" Niall explained.

"I didn't ask about Donia. Where's Ash?" Stars burst through the cosmos, colliding with asteroids and other debris. But Niall wasn't paying attention to Seth's fury. He knelt skimming the grass with his hands flat open.

"Where do you think Seth?" Shadows rolled off his shoulders crawling up his spine one wrapped its tendrils around his neck. "The monarchs are gone, taken to the Hidden Court-wherever that is." A boney-shaped shadow slithered from his shoulder to his hands, letting his shadows get a scent. But it disappeared only a few feet in front of them.

"Such a false name." Wicked crows jumped from a skeletal tree, a branch snapped so loud in the clearing resembling the crackling of thunder. Black raven feathers zigzagged to the ground in a caressing wind, feather's that dripped with blood.

She held her arm up as one of the crows landed on her forearm; it cawed once before Bannnach dug her nail into the bird's throat. She watched in satisfaction as blood oozed from it throat and it fell into a puddle of its own blood. "The Hidden Court is not as hidden as one may think."

"Bannnach." It was like poison to Sorcha's lips. The war faerie itself was nothing more than horrible opposite of what the High Faerie was.

"Where! Tell us!" Seth almost charged forth ready to beat that smirk off Bannnach's face but several shadows twisted around him. "Let me go Niall! Let me go!" True passion and fire was in these eyes, more fire than anything Keenan could conjure.

"Yes let him go. So I may watch him wither in pain and scream in pure agony," her devilish grin grew into a smirk. A slight shuddered ran up her back, "how enticing that would be."

"She knows!" Seth broke free of the shadows entanglement. With thoughts irrational and desire clouding logical, he was moreover chaotic than reason. Using the force of a meteor strike he glittered brightly like a burning star. "She knows where Ash. I'll beat the truth out of her if I have to."

"Cease my son." The High Queen's speed was immensely swift. He didn't even detect the slightest touch of her footsteps upon the grass. "Due tell us sister of their whereabouts." If her son desired such a faerie monarch that made him act so…chaotic than he would have her. Sorcha would not stand for a illogical son, not a son so much like her sister.

"Hm, it would seem the High Queen is not so omniscient after all." _Such a useful bit of information. _

Sorcha waited for her answer chin tilted up high and strong. Her other half only laughed, licking blood stuck underneath her nails. "I'll tell you." She paused winking at the boy behind her. "For a price."

With a start, The High Queen took a step forward her silver veins shimmering in the moonlight. "No"

"Just one drop, one drop of the boy's blood."

"No" this time the Dark Court stepped forward with shadows howling with rage. Bannnach shook her head forlornly like she was truly hurt.

"Pity, such an easy task for a tad bit of information." She lifted her shoulders in sigh.

"I'll do it" Seth stepped around his mother and his dark brother. Bannnach stopped only one foot in front of her. Her head turned slowly like that of the war raven. Her beady black eyes gleamed. She knew she could compel this fae he was after all once human. And humans were so naïve.

Scorch reached forward, but Bannnach was claws were faster and sharper. Blood was already dripping from the boy's shoulder. It was more than just a drop.

With a glare, something ignited in the High Queens skin. Something brighter and darker than anything in the universe defying the laws of physics.

A sigh resulted in the grass to turn into blacken ash, it stunk of death and rotting corpses. "Of course, I've never said how much of a drop I desired." A long talon dipped into Seth's blood, she sucked it slicing her tongue as it glided over lips and through her lips. _Such a lovely mix._

A mixture of rapture and chaos.

**Please review, you know I love it and so sorry for the ever-eternal delays. But schools over soo more chapters **


	9. Chapter 8

They had it.

The light.

The heat.

The warmth.

The sun.

In the palms of their hands they had the very essence of Summer; the scorching heat waves burning over pavement, the blooming of flowers unraveling themselves, the awakening of life from a cold, crisp Winter. They had the violence of ravaging tornado to the gentlest of rains, rains pure and clean. Washing away the world from Winter's chill; and they had it.

Summer.

Many monarchs would marvel at the sight as such as this. Stare at this implacable power with greed and hunger. Hunger for chaos, hunger for life, for devastation. But this monarch was only tired. Exhausted from another attempt at peace, another endeavor of constant bloodshed and sweat, another war.

But this would end all wars. All bloodshed, never again they would venture out. There was no point. The world didn't need this court. They didn't need them like they needed Summer's warmth to protect them from Winter's breath.

And vice-versa. The Winter's chill sustaining Summer's heat. They were like opposites and equals. One could not live without the other. If one shall fall the other would fall with it. They balanced one another, in perfect harmony, in perfect sync, in stability.

They weren't like the High Court, the Court above all other courts. The Court that foretold of the future and the past. That laid out each individual thread for each living creature. A court that revealed the path, our destinies. No the hidden court could never offer that kind of guidance.

And the Dark Court. The court of…darkness. A Court to for those solitary or not. Regardless, this court was not needed at least not anymore.

At a time this court had a purpose. A purpose to remain hidden. Keep the other courts hidden from mortal eyes; keep the faeries concealed from their world, putting up a barrier between mortal and immortal. But the courts were growing; they did not need the elixir the Hidden Court could offer. They had their own glamour now. Their own persona.

It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was here and now. What was happening now was important.

Shadows howled forth running on all fours towards the faeries of Chaos. Charging upon her, becoming the hunt she only cawed in laughter. Enjoying the hunt, reveling in it let them come and try to devour her. She would bear witness to the blood bath, cleanse herself in it, bath in it, use it as lotion even.

She took flight circling around the bloodied field. Cawing in glee at their futile attempt to catch her, howls lashed with their fangs, jaws snapping and salvia dripping from their gums. It was putrid.

"My son." Sorcha didn't betray a hint of concern. Only awareness that her son was injured badly, blood running down his fingertips soaking the ground. Black blood, blood filled with twinkling stars that were ready to go out. This time the stars weren't dying. They were being devoured.

A black hole was swallowing him up; his eyes heavy lidded and glazed over. His lips trembling trying to say her name, "Ash." But the words were a hush sound, sound nor could oxygen be distinguish in space. He had to remain conscious for little awhile longer. And he did. He stumbled almost tripped something that brought a glistening wetness to Sorcha's cheeks.

She didn't understand this silver gel that was falling from her eyes. She touched it but not with comprehension. "Tell me." The High Fae was walking, stumbling towards Bannnach. A tentative hand reaching for her in the sky, but either she was flying away or darkness was creeping at the edge of his eyes.

"Tell-"

Something caught him. Strong arms held his wrist above his head lifting his shirt revealing his naval ring. He winced slightly, feeling the sharp talons wrapped around his wrist, dig their claws into his faerie veins. Wetness trailed upon cheek, _pit-pat, pit-pat._

The _pit-pat_ beating quicken to a steady, constant hum. "To the West." His senses were keener than the hounds of Niall, he knew he heard right. This was not a lie on the War fae's tongue. "Go west, to a land long forgotten." His wrist could breathe again as the pressure let up. Blinking once he looked up only to see the constant rain dampen his dark hair.

When he turned Sorcha already had her portal open.

Why were they following her? She deliberately ordered them not to. With a glare that could crack ice bergs her guards halted. Or moreover literally froze in their tracks. Ice, like veins, sharps smooth, jagged ice wrapped around their feet. For better measurement, the ice dug into the soles of their feet.

"Obedience's is highly recommended." She blew a kiss as frost crept towards their throats. "Try to remember that." Fingertips brushed their jaw line, cupping their face. When she stared into their eyes she saw something but it wasn't her's.

Beira.

Her eyes were piercing, piercing and sharp as an overhanging icicle. A rainbow of colors illuminated the Winter Monarch's face as she stared memorized. Cool colors swam across her features; aquamarine, jade, and azure. Something struck Donia's face, quick and cold. They moaning winter wind whirled around her as she stared spell-bounded. Beira cracked a hard laugh at Donia's expression.

Her anger flowed from her skin, a thick mist covering over his guards that she couldn't make out their face no longer despite the close proximity. With a sigh, that drew snowflakes from above she charged forth.

Evan the only the follower did not comment on her will doing.

The former Winter Monarch and present one were not the same. Donia knew that except now she doubted it. The cruelty displayed just moments before was not something of a mortal heart, but a Faerie.

A bitter smile splayed across her lips. She would use her cruelty on the Hidden Court's monarch without hesitation.

She sent the wolves. The wolves of Winter. The Court of Darkness had their hounds, the Winter their wolves. Wolves with a keener sense of smell, instinct, and direction than the hounds. As these fine mammals were more in tuned with nature than any other.

Donia did not need blood trade to find her Summer King…not her's.

Never that.

But once they entered her territory she ordered the wolves to catch the scent.

Memorize it.

Engross it.

Find it.

They were leading her to them. With Evan as her only companion she would raid into that Kingdom and restore balance.

Repeatedly, Evan reminded her of the dangers of single handily fighting alone, fighting an entire kingdom on her own terms. On their grounds would be difficult. But her confidence has waned since she's become ruler. It would seem nothing could touch her not even Winter's chill. The curse of Winter, not it's gift.

But she knew of her power. And she knew it was great, greater than maybe even Keenan's considering his was stripped. She would show him, impress him that he should wait for Aislinn to come around.

And that his mistakes cost them everything.

The breeze was nice, pleasant. It whispered across the golden prairie of sorrowful songs and joyous tales of once a strong nation. The Hidden nation but now it lay in ruins. An empty barren moreover a desert than a prairie. With a vast clear sky with patches of white. It didn't resemble a court at all.

At least Donia didn't think so.

The only distinguish was the house looking over this wasteland. A house over a waterfall resembling that of thee architecture of Frank Lloyd Wright's Falling Water Structure. The palace was exquisites, classy. The kingdom, not so much.

The distance was short and surprising to the Winter monarch. Such as simple place to remain hidden.

But no matter she would end this.

The wind picked up in velocity, stirring her wolves. Their hairs rising on the nape of necks, gums pulling back revealing fangs. Their instinct on full alert.

Evan rested his hand on his hilt of his blade. As Donia's pale white hair whipped around her face a twister descended. Drilling and smacking the earth when an elegant woman stepped forth. She whipped her fan open dispelling the twister.

The wind continued to roar.

"Two monarchs." She shielded her face with her fan as she smirked, "must be my lucky day." Several tornados twirled around the Wind Fae, dancing and twisting around each other. "Let's make this quick, hmm?" She snapped her fan closed into the palm of her hands like a teacher smacking a ruler into her palm.

"I'm witnessing the rebirth of my Court." She drew back her fan into full form, "and I don't want to miss it." Wind raged forth, slicing breezes and tempests charged at the Winter Queen as she braced herself.

She pushed the warmth inside him. Healing him letting it wash over him. Only she had the power to contain the sun and filter the nutrients _he _needed.

Her King.

It was dark in his corridors, no light shone through it only weakened him further. It hurt too much. She demanded to be left alone, the others waited outside while she performed the experiment.

Even through the darkness she could see is face regain color, his eyes not so sunken in, his sweat dissipating. His breathing was even and smooth, like it should have been. Something warmed wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Thank you." It was only a whispered but she heard it. And she continued giving him life, giving him his health. Just come back to me and we can be together.

Forever.

It was almost done the warmth fading into that of a dim glow. Nothings now.

Stroking his blacken hair to the side of his face, "get well, my King". It was like prayer whether to the both of them or her Court. Regardless she was desperate. Afraid even this had to work if not their efforts were for nothing.

And that would not do.

Slowly, she withdrew from her King. Falling to her knees she sat their gasping as if she ran a mile. She dare not stray her eyes from the boy before her. Coughing once into her hands, she watched him.

Slithering a hand across his cheek he planted a firm kiss on his dry lips. No reaction, he was still the same. Still unconscious on his bed with sheets and blankets twisted around him. She sighed, gathering a rag from the bed and dipping into the nightstand dish.

When she went to place on his head his eyes were open. She dropped the rag and fell upon him. Burying her face into his neck, his warm scent. She planted kisses all over when then she drew so she could truly look at him.

He was well. Just as the monarch had said. When he had fallen ill she rummaged through every book, every human database and found no answer to his disease. Immortals don't get sick. But one monarch knew of the disease and the cure. And Ren set out to find it and as a result…

Everything was restored. Everything was going to be all right now.

"I love you." She whispered. He only stared at her with dark eyes revealing different shades of the color spectrum. Something he only saved for her because he was her Queen. And she was his.

He took her face between his hands. "Thank you." He kissed her once more. Ren was startled no 'I love you' in return? She stared harder into his eyes. And saw the colors change into frightening hues of disorder and confusion.

"What is wrong my Queen." He asked perplexed. His hands moved from her face to her wrists. "Don't you love me?" It was mocking and hard, cawing hard like chaos.

His features were changing, his hair becoming more like feathers than silk. _No_! Her King…this thing was digging into her wrists. Not with fingernails but with talons of death.

"B-Bannnach?"

"Such a fool." A talon stroked Ren's cheek splitting skin. "Such a grand tool too."

"No." She couldn't escape, couldn't retch herself away from the Chaotic fae. She summoned her light, her darkness, but a claw covered her mouth, digging into flesh.

"Thank you, Queenie." She let the monarch fall from her grip, lapping up the blood on her tongue. "For the power of the Summer Court."

Then she pointed one long talon finger at the Hidden Queen. It elongated into a fine talon, like sword it pierced through Ren's chest. She heard the beautiful sound of blood and muscles squishing and of course the Queen's gasp in surprise.

Blood mixed with deception. Bannnach didn't which was better; rapture or deception.

The wind dropped in such a quick instant, that Donia that she won. Rose wasn't even aware that wind has died down. In the sky was a black object, with something glowing in its beak.

"Thanks for the target!" Donia smashed ice into Rosetta's face destroying the beautiful face. Blood stained the ground, and Rose was too transfixed to care.

"No!" She whipped a feather from her hair flying back towards the palace.

This shouldn't have happened, not like this. The Queen's orders were clear. Guard the palace till said otherwise. This was the day, the day of restoration. But they've been deceived. Rose loathed the chaotic fae something was off about her. Way off…the instant the King the fell ill she was conveniently there. Stating a cure for him…a strange cure.

A cure that brought what defined her; disorder, chaos, and irrational. Now the Hidden court was paying the price for it. Despite her own blood she could smell so much more on the wind as she neared the castle.

And it was more than one stench.

**Please review I know haven't update but I'm trying to finish the story . So please review. **


	10. Chapter 9

Moss crawled over the castle walls, covering rock and concrete growing endless leaving nothing behind but a fuzzy green carpet. Vines slithered around torchlight's and lanterns yes they burned but were quickly extinguished. The frenzy mass of leaves, moss, and vines engulfed the castles walls, the palace was becoming a green house. Nature had a beautiful yet powerful way of overcoming even the most hardest of obstacles.

With each step the Summer King took, floods of flowers and shrubs sprouted nearby. At his feet, columns of rose gardens, strawberry patches, and corn stalks rose. His glow overpowering all other light in the castle, if the vines didn't dowse the fire his glow would. He could smell blood, thick in the palaces hall and his stomach dropped. Dropped hard like the large raindrops that fall from the sky during a rainstorm, a wicked rainstorm. And like the storm the rain kept dropping. His ever-growing worry wouldn't cease. He feared for Ash.

His consort, his Queen. His everything that without her could make him nothing. And he didn't feel like spending another nine centuries searching for her. Not when he was so close to restoring his kingdom, restoring balance between the courts.

And this court, the court he was dimly unaware of-would crush- they had no purpose in the balancing of the courts. This one only set off an imbalance. An imbalance that only took a week to separate and point fingers in all the other courts. He was curious in the origin of this court. Its reason for being, maybe under better circumstances.

As he strode through the palace passing rooms and corridors, he was surprise by the lack of security. Encounters were few and fae rarely present, he calculated that they were already aware of the Kings escape or they were tending to another, important matter.

Ash

That was until the blood started intensifying, growing thicker and heavier. Faerie instinct kicked in at the moment. He recognized or moreover felt her. He ran, as green and grey blurred together, meshing to sick sludge hue. The glow danced on his dazzling and radiant skin, burning where his moss grew then sprouting again over the ash. He knew he was closing in for a trail of blood curled around the corner of rock. As of something was being dragged along that cold, grey rock.

He slowed some, analyzing and calculating the struggle here. Blood painted the walls, one in the shape of a hand the fingers long and streaked. Peering closer he saw bits of dirt clinging to the rocky surface. A tiny smile spread across his face. _She fought, she fought hard._ Always a fighter, temperament and volatile like his Queen is and should be. He could see where her nails scraped against the wall-due to the dirtied rock surface-and then using the remaining strength grab hold on to the wall with her skin as her only hold. Skin that seared the wall, it was fresh meaning she could still be alive.

Of course, once he looked around the corner he saw a far worse sight than what was once on the wall. After that turn he could see that her struggle didn't last long. The blood trail was more shaped, a pattern revealing no signs of movements or irregularity. The blood was all the same, all the same down a long dark hall.

The blood trail disappearing into the shadows.

"You will not escape," despite Rose's wind, winter was faster. Snarls and tendrils of ices criss-crossed over one another tangling in Rose's feather, shards of ice increasing the weight made her loose attitude. Donia spread her hand, fingers far apart and summon a blizzard towards the wind fae. Around Rose the wind grew crisp, icicles hung from her elegant hair and skin. Frost bite was sitting in and the wind Fae was seething.

"Witch" Rose did a flip before she landed perfectly on the frosted ground. "You're infuriating." She hurled gusts and twisters at the Winter Queen, only to have her wind frozen on the spot. As ice rose like a wave, defending her. The wind around them picked up matching the annoyance and fury emanating from Rosetta. "Curse you!" Again, she hammered away at the ice shield. Summoning wind infused with her energy, fiercer than any twisters wind speed. "You cannot hide behind your igloos of shield forever."

But Donia wasn't. Her shield acting as decoy as she used ice picks and frost to burrow deep into the ground, she was literally drilling into the fortress. "Do you think I inept?" Rose summoned a twister once more drilling into the Queen, locating her, "The wind picks up even the lightest of sounds, all of which I command!" She howled, her twisters digging relentlessly into the ground. Stabbing and cracking the ground till she rid herself of the wintry witch.

"My Queen." Evan dashed into the tormenting winds, despite the plethora of cuts that danced upon his skin. He charged forth with his sword and dagger ready, slicing through the winds.

"What?" Rose would not stand for this, "You better come save your boyfriend, before he's mincemeat." She snapped her fan closed all the wind in the area ceasing. Is her power weakening?

Donia didn't have time to stall; she slammed her hand with fingers spread wide into the ground and summons jagged ice shards all around her.

"What? What's happening? My wind…you!." Again, she was drawing power, like a tsunami draws back from shore and strikes the land with all its might. The wind twirled and whirled in a circular motion just directly above Rose's head before they felt the destructiveness of this wind. It was literally sucking all the air out of the area. With her fan raised she threw her fan forward still clutching it letting the whirling mass suck life out of everything.

With the sword raised high, he sliced through it. He only grinned. "What happened? How did he cut through my hurricane?" Rose glared at Evan but not before an ice shard drove its point around Rose's body. Her elegant sculpted body was nothing more than bloody mess.

From the ground an earthquake rumbled and Donia emerged like geyser. Several ice shards took form from the connecting ice that held Rose in place. From each shard the Queen danced from one ledge to another, ascending higher till she meant the Wind fae's face, "That's for my Fae and my court."

Rose coughed, "you fool those weren't-" Like the Winter Queen before her Donia silenced her watching as ice ebbed her throat and her lips. She waited till the light died from her eyes. She frowned musing whether this was her expression when Beira did the same thing to her.

Almost as elegant as the Wind Fae, she hopped down from the ice pillars and landed on one elegant foot revealing her ankles. With one finger pointed at Evan she spoke with ice chilling her words, "never intervene with my affairs." She whirled around, ice shimmering in the sun.

Evan only smiled knowing it was his doing that saved them both from the terror and destruction without his sword and dagger canceling the wind fae's power it would be her bleeding from the mouth not the other way around.

With his hand he pushed the wooden door open. It creaked like he expected, the door was a dark black color. Darken with mold as if this area hasn't been used in a centuries. He took a step forward, scanning the room till he saw the blood trail cease. He breathed in and held it for five seconds then let it out.

The stench was reeking not of iron or coppers something worse like decaying, bone morrow and other organs. With his bronze hand on his hilt and his hand raised he illuminated the room.

It was as if everything drained away from him again. His ears were ringing, he could feel his face on fire but he knew it wasn't his glow was gone along with what he saw. His hand fell from his hilt and his knees smacked the cold and dried-blood concrete.

He knew he had to stand again, to see just to be sure. But it was like a thousand suns were weighing on him too hot and heavy to carry on his own. And he knew he couldn't carry on his own again. Alone, now that she was... But instead of letting the numbness creep over him. He let the one emotion flood over that he was accustomed too.

Volatile.

With it his skin shined and shone illuminating the room with heat and light that it melt the door behind him. His eyes raged with burning volcanoes and seething lava pools. This wasn't summer no this was the sun in all its rage. He saw her with hair pull and tangled as if someone dragged her by the roots. Her one limp hand above her head, her hand that wasn't bronze nor tanned but pale as the Dark courts.

He edged no he crawled towards her. Reaching for her shoulder, her cold and lifeless shoulder and turned her over. A gasp, a gasp that took all the moss and vines out of the room and turned them into ash. Her eyes stared with emptiness at him, her eyes lidded and her ruby lips were like sapphire. A faded and corpse sapphire hue. Then, he let the tears fall, tears that burned the ground, burning holes through it and causing them to hiss once they hit the surface. He stroked her silk hair; despite being straggled he could make out the blond and gold streaks.

He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smooth roundness of the plumpness. Then he finally moved his hand over her eyes, he hesitated before closing them completely. "Forgive me, my Queen." He kissed her forehead watching as he left a sun burn between where her eyebrows came together.

His eyes glided over to her neck and rage consumed him once more. Her beautiful neck, like a swans, like mare's was so brutally slice. Cutting off her air so she couldn't breathe, she died in misery struggling to breathe in her last breathe through two holes. Air that makes the flowers bloom and the bird flutter and sing for her. Air that breathes life into this planet, that without her air that this place would die and decay.

Just like her, he thought bitterly. Ren will die and decay till her dying breathes. He vowed Ash's death will not be in vain. He would make her suffer just as she made Ash suffer. With a prolonged agony and eternal torture she would feel every burn, every cut, and thorn in that perfect alive body.

With care he moved his fingers to her shirt to hide her hideous scars. He couldn't manage the expression of Seth's face if he found her like this. For once he didn't loathe him, but was sympathetic. But it didn't last long; the fae's emotions were not abiding.

When he moved her shirt her body jerked. Ash's mouth rattled with air, entering from two strange openings, and her eyes rolled. "Ash?" It was between trepidation and euphoric, this feeling. It was almost impossible but here it was. He had his hands on either side of her face, oh god the pain she must be in. She kept breathing her body arching, his touch was healing her. He watched as sunlight entered her. Returning the color to her cheek, her hair becoming like a smooth, gentle leaf, but the wounds they weren't healing. They were not closing. Why? Why can't he ever do anything right? With the Summer Girls, with Donia, with Irial, with Niall, with Ash? With anyone, he couldn't save his loved ones only maintain a bloody court. He urged his sunlight faster, regarding the dizziness that overcame him. Come on, he pumped his sun and rain and summer faster but her wound, it was still fresh and still bleeding never closing

"Is she still breathing?" Keenan jumped as the sound of another voice. He didn't even hear her come in. She was at the door, bending over with an arm at her chest around her waist. The summer king dared to move, but fear that Ash would resume her corpse-like form.

The Queen of the Hidden Court looked at the Summer Queen for a mere faerie's breath. "She is?" With an immeasurable speed she was right their beside both Summer King and Queen. Now would be the time to strike. Smash the face in, melt it off with his fiery and solar blast fists, however he saw the girl's condition. And for a moment they saw stared into each other's eyes. Ren saw the fire but also the uncertainty in the King's eyes. "Good. Let's save her." Quickly, she averted her gaze already she could feel her eyes watering from the intense heat and light. She saw dots fly away at the edge of her eyes.

Keenan watched as the girl withdrew her hand from her chest and waist, saw the blood ooze instantly from their wounds and stain her outfit. Dripping and staining the floor more porously than Ash's wound. Her time in this world was limited.

But the next thing he saw made him hesitate made his body still, his Fae heart stop. There in her hands was the answer to it all. The sun was in her hands. The sun and the energy of her court, it was searing her flesh, radiating life and warmth. Around them a forest took form, apple orchid bloom, a fox's den emerged, a thunder storm rumble. "I managed to spare some." Blood dripped from the corner of her lips. "Save your court Keenan." And she handed him the glowing sun into his palms.

**I know I haven't update but here it is. Please enjoy and thank you for any reviews. Hope you like it. :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**No reviews= sadness. But forget about my feelings on with this splendid story and soon-be ended. Love writing this **

"I should kill you." He snatched his sun from her melting, scorched hands. "Right now!" His eyes came to full bloom, thunder flash and lightning zigzagged across the horizon. Aislinn's breathing hitched slightly, her body arched. He practically stabbed the sunlight into her chest, watching as her face as the color came back. Her lush lips fill to a pink color and her eyes open to look directly into his eyes. A smile crept on their faces.

A warm hand cupped Aislinn's tendered cheek, letting their warmth and sun become one. "You're safe," he murmured. Ash's smiled wavered, "no Seth isn't here." Keenan frowned, answering an unspoken question.

A coughed interrupted their little moment it was more over a suffocating cough followed by a gurgle sound. Ren spat into her hands revealing blood. "We need to go." She balled her fist noticing the two monarchs watching her. She stood and swayed slightly.

Ash used Keenan's shoulder as support. "Why should we?" The room was getting stuffy in here sweat glistened on Ren's skin she quirked an eyebrow. "Your little servant almost killed me." She indicated to her throat where the scar was almost healing.

"She was never known to be obedient." The room around was swaying slight, she gasped for air and took another step towards the door looking for any intruders. She was two against one and her time was running out. "But you are correct unless you want all of Faerie to crumple."

Faerie, the land that was parallel to Earth, to the humans without it the Earth would collapse. Wars erupts, natures turn into chaos bring blood and carrions, just what Bannnach desired.

With a gulp Ash dipped her head looked at Keenan first and asked, "so what do we do?"

* * *

The steeds of the Dark court possessed amazing speed than any human invention could conjure. Seth hopped out of the steed before it came to halt. He paused at the scene before him. Ice and frost coasted the ground the wind fae was mounted high between icicles; he knew she was dead by the way her feet and arms dangled.

The dark king followed pursuit behind him; staring at the work of Donia he let a sinister smile stretch on his lips. She would make a great asset to the Dark Court.

In instant, Seth was gone though he sprinted faster than any mortal could dodging the Ly ergs that threaten to snapped and pecked at him _Bannnach was here too? Why? Did this girl pick a fight with everyone?_ He punched and flailed at the creatures. One managed to slice his skin he groaned in annoyance and delivered a devastating punch to the thing. What threw out of his arm wasn't anything seen before. It was a void itself a black hole sucking all that he desired into the hole.

It was quiet for second. Nothing cawed or growled he looked around him amazed that he managed to rid himself of an army within seconds and without breaking a sweat. Someone whistled, "That was something, Seth." Despite Nial's compliment Seth could detect the fear in his tone. Seth only shrugged like it was no big deal but he was proud of himself.

"Where's Sorcha? And Irial?" He looked wildly around Niall hoping his mother would tag along and inquire him about this new found power.

"She went home; she will be watching you from a distance. And as for Irial this not his court anymore thus not his fight." Niall paused staring at Seth's fists. "Seth how did you-?"

"Never mind that" Seth interjected, "I gotta find Ash?" Again, he broke into a run, dashing down corridors and cobblestone hallways. Nothing was lit; it was like a ghost town. _What's going on?_

With endeavor, Niall barely kept pace with the High boy his stamina, speed, his Faerie-like was amazing. He urged his shadows around him to swirl faster propelling him so that he may catch up with the boy. Till he saw Seth fall backwards, he landed hard on his back. In a moment, Niall was there helping the boy up when he raised his eyes his nothing but a short of surprised shadowed across his face.

* * *

Ash and Keenan supported each other as they strode down the hallway keeping a steady pace with Ren. She had to stop every few seconds to breathe with patient the two monarchs paused with her. One hand held out on the wall for balance when something emerged from the shadows. Instantly the summer monarchs got into a defensive position till Ren waved her hands.

She strode up to her advisor almost falling into her arms. "Aries" she coughed for once his face revealed emotion. A sadness dawned on his face he saw his Queen in such as state.

"We must hurry." In a quick movement he lifted Ren onto his back quickening their pace to wherever it is they were going. The air was turning a bitter cold as they reached their destination. Ren shivered on Aries back while he remained still and unaffected.

"What's going on?" Ash was no longer using Keenan as a crouch. "I demand you tell us." Keenan smiled bitterly, funny how she was acting more of a monarch every day.

Aries was the one who answered for her. "Out and away from this castle. Unless you want to be trapped here with Bannnach. I suggest you-" The ground beneath them was cracking and the ceiling above them shook bits of dirt fell and hissed. The eerie fae didn't even bother speaking any longer breaking into a sprint not caring whether summer kept up with them.

Light gleamed brilliantly at the end of the long hallway, Ren almost smiled except she couldn't feel the muscles on her face. "Don't you dare fall asleep!" She never heard Aries so angry nor had she thought he cared. She willed her eyelids open only to have them droop.

They were almost there, the morning was still crisp so crisp that they could see their own breathe. "We're going to make it Keenan!" Ash squeezed his hand but he didn't return the gesture. A few more steps and they would be free.

Something sharp like marble but a cold as ice flew through light, sparkling and casting a dancing light on the wall aimed straight for Aries heart. In a quick movement, he dropped Ren so that the spear wouldn't go through him and into her. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood, he wrapped his hands around the weapon but it was too cold to remove. Already he was getting frost bite on his skin.

"Donia!"

"How sweet! You two found each other." Donia had one hand her hip looking between Keenan and Ash her eyes flickered back at to Keenan's. "Now that your together there's no need for me."

"Donia wait." He reached for her; Keenan wrapped his fingers on her wrist. "I still need you." She wretched away herself avalanches and blizzards howling in her eyes. Ash felt a twinge of pain inside her but decided to tend to Aries using her Summer to melt the ice.

A small 'thank you ' emitted from Ren whose body was curled up next Aries his hand pressed onto her's. "For what?" Donia blew hail from her lips, "you don't need me you have her." She pointed at Keenan stabbing him with her nail drilling a ice-tipped nail into skin, he winced.

"Don't do this Don." He seemed truly grieved, but he was good at deceptions. Her back was towards him but she whirled around and whipped out a long dagger, a sword of ice and sliced straight into Keenan's chest.

Realizing what she did Donia felt a twinge of sadness bubble up insider her like a stream, however her winter cold froze it before it could reach her heart.

* * *

A tentacle whipped from Bannach's hand slashing around them like twisters. "Bannnach!" Niall dodged and rolled each of her blows while Seth used her strength against her redirecting them back at her so they would it her instead of him.

She only cawed in laughter, "by the time you reach her. She'll be dead." She sent another round of Ly Ergs on them and the war faes pets. Seth wanted to try the void punch again but thought better of it. He grabbed one of her strands of hair where her tentacles were elongating from and pulled, she screamed and fury wrapping her hair and chaos around him. "Stupid boy. I'll crush you."

She was already beginning to squeeze when a slice of darkness pierced through her war and chaos. She shrieked summoning her crows to rip out Niall's eyeballs. "Go Seth." As Seth dropped to the floor he saw Niall battle relentless against his foes. The last move saving him, "that's not an order, Seth. Go!"

On his hands and knees he lifted himself of the ground. "No!" Bannnach screamed, "I will not let you escape!" Seth just ran never looking back punching and blocking anything that came his way.

He gave one last turn around before he sprinted into the darkness, _you better still be alive when I return._

* * *

"You've crossed the line this time." Ren eyes were blazed with fury although her strength was gone she still had something left. "He was the last of my-" In the eyes of Winter she only saw white out, already Chaos has gotten to her. "You're sick." It wasn't a question.

Again the winter queen lashed out sending a hail storm at the bunch till somehow they disappeared into darkness. "Ash!" Seth almost ran into Ash knocking her off her feet. His arms enveloped her in a glittering hug, as if stars dances on his skin. "Ash" he whispered in her ear. He took a strand of her hair and played with it in between his fingers. They kissed for a moment till they realized there was an audience.

When Seth turned he realized the floor with thick with blood, "what the-"

"Later" Ash chided she was pushing her hands against Keenan's chest, "help me." Reluctantly he got down one knew assessing Keenan's wound. The Queen of Hidden was tending to Aries. Both wounds were severe, but at least at chance of surviving. He had his queen to save him, heal his wounds with her sun. The other queen did not she was weaken already she had enough strength for herself.

"We are going to have to move, Ash." In response the building shook again, cracking the floor into two. Ash didn't argue already kissing Keenan's chest and lips. She dared not look at Seth face. The betrayal he must be feeling. He heard him speak but not directed at her.

"You did this?" Ash feared that he was accusing her of doing something that was well out of her hands. Being a monarch of anything especially the court of summer was unpredictable. But no he wasn't the one yelling at her. "Donia!"

"It's being possessed, Seth." Ren pressed her hand towards her stomach gasping, "but now-"She winched, grinding her teeth. "Please let's go."

Seth balled his fist, "fine." He turned a hard glare at Ash and Keenan one was smirking the other cringing, "but I'm not touching him."

* * *

Hell was waiting for them when they reached the outside. Somehow Aries managed to heal his wounds in an instance, maybe he was really a vampire? But Donia disappeared into a frost of mist smiling a bitter smile. When they reached outside Donia was sided with Bannnach grinning a sadistic smile.

"Welcome my darlings." She spread her arms and with it her black blood dipped and tipped wings. "You shall be our feast." One of many different creatures of war slithered from the cracks in the ground and flies flocked from the sky. The buzzing of flies flew around the dead and the blood.

Keenan's light bloomed filling the dead with flowers and animal dens. The blood turned into a sparkling water. With the two summer monarchs together they were stronger than ever. However Seth still wasn't looking or talking to Ash. Ren had her arm around Aries just in case he decided to fall over.

"Now die!" The dead and war came; flies buzzed and snakes slithered from the flowers towards the faes. And Bannnach sent her nails elongated and sharp at the pair.

First, there was a blinding light as a shield erected from Ren's body. And everything seemed to move in slow motion. The nails were in her stomach and heart once worsening her condition. The other's unharmed.

"Do you like pain so much?" Bannnach cawed, blood dripping from her skin rather than sweat.

With her head bent towards her chest she looked up with blood tricking from the corners of her mouth looking beaten but triumphant. One knee fell to the earth, she used her hand to catch herself so she wouldn't collapse on this blood soaked ground. "No." That one word was strained but audible. "I prefer to win." And the war fae suddenly felt a pain like no other.

**One more chapter and this story is done. But thank you for those who stayed with this story. R and R please and thank you **


	12. Finale

The blow was imminent, the pain excruciating, and the result cataclysmic. Blood stained the earth despite the birds chirping. The crows were cawing in fume and fury disrupting the atmosphere, rumbling earth and erupting sleeping volcanoes from their slumbers. Bannach's scream was a cacophony piercing the sound barrier. Through gritted teeth she tried to retreat, tried to recede like a storm. And like storm return with more velocity and temptress than before, but this war was over. The War Fae's time has come. "What are you doing?" Her screeched was like nails on a chalkboard, eerie and unbearable.

As the war and howling screams roared around them, the Queen of War fading with each passing second, slowing balancing between the two courts was restoring. She refused to let a beaten and bruised Queen let her get the best of her. She was the only who started the game, thought it thoroughly, she was not going to be beat by her own game. Have the tide turn, let this young and naïve Queen win. The Queen of War was far more experience in tactic and strategies than the Queen of Hiding.

Hiding! A court that only runs and hides while the other delivers and conquers. This court of Hiding was supposed to be her's. Bannanch's Court of War was going to flourish and conquer the lands. The summer would bleed and wilt, decay from her battles. The winter would become shorter as the heat of battles enraged eternally. And the court of darkness would reign alongside her or perish. One day there would be a civil war between the two. And she knew she would reign supreme.

As for Sorcha she would save the best for last. An all out war against her sister-court, showing reason that chaos was the only logic in this war. Why wolves battles fom territory? Why humans waged war over lands and resources? Why the human cubs fought or wrestled even playfully? All life needed a little war, without it life would be a boring, a peaceful life. And peace always brought war.

Always. But no, in an instant her plans were shattered because of this one slip-up. This one miscalculation, how could she have missed this one? She was the Queen of War, war was always strategies, intelligent and a little arrogant. She got cocky its' true but she knew her limits and knew when to cease.

Now her hair, her strands of war covered in blood and guts, her nails with dirt and graveyard soil underneath her fingernails, and her wings, her beautiful feathers layered in flesh and bones was being devoured. This was impossible no one could contain war, war was never ending, endless, continuous, if a war ceased another would take its place. But somehow this one Queen of Hiding was taking her all in. Like a void, her body was consuming all of war and its glory.

Souls cried from World War I and II, wars from the medieval Era, even war's before our time. Every war tactic and maneuver, every war code, every battleship, weaponry, and machine guns were becoming part of this court. _She was taking all of war in._ "No!"

Through bloodstained lips, she heard a slurred, "yes,": But couldn't be sure the air around them was thick with electricity. "This is what we do." Ren coughed as she continued to draw in the War Fae, "we hide things." With one last satisfying grin the War Fae became a part of the Hidden Queen. Then there was silence.

Not even the birds chirped. Aries managed to take his Queen in his hands and hold her limp body. Her breathing was quick but her eyes were slowly drawing closed. "What have you done!" An enraged Niall grasped the Hidden male fae's shoulders.

Aries was too transfixed on Ren's face to notice the pain emitting from his shoulders. "Without war there cannot be reason. The entire world of Faerie will fade including this one."

"Bannnach is not dead, " when Aries breathed is was liking he was taking a long drag from a cigarette, a predatory purr rumbled from his throat, "contained but not dead." His eyes looked over the crowd for something or someone.

"You there!" Seth didn't jump when his eyes locked onto his as if he so much expected this. "Use the voids to cast the Queen out of this world."

At first Seth was puzzled but such a request he saw the hardness in Aries eyes and complied.

With both Queen of Hidden and War cast into time and space both couldn't inflict damaged to this world again. Even if they tried Sorcha wouldn't let it. As she traced the stars every night and summon the Milky Way to dance, Bannnach wouldn't touch earth again…and neither would Ren.

Afterwards Keenan went to Donia seeing her clouded expression revert to her original one. Her eyes as blue as the Arctic Ocean, with darker depths underneath and even darker thoughts. Their conversation was brief, Donia did a once over. "Did I do this?" She looked at the Wind Fae in her dripping ice pillar. And notice the frost bite both on Keenan's chest and Aries. Keenan only nodded in response. She placed a cool hand on Keenan first not even flinching as her hand burned and sizzled on his skin. She heard him let out a sigh maybe in relief or pleasure she didn't know.

When she moved onto Aries, she whispered a 'sorry' to the solitary fae who was now without a court or Queen. As for the other Fae; Gage, Amity, and Faolon was unknown to her. Maybe Bannnach slay them or maybe she did? She had enough of this for one day. She let chaos and anger flourish within her. Her hatred towards Keenan, her jealously for Ash, and even her resentment to Seth and Niall consumed her.

Keenan reached his fingertips brushing her skin; she didn't even look back despite the sun burns on hands. He stared after her as she disappeared into a chilled mist of white snow. When he turned back he saw the way Aislinn look into Seth's eyes, both holding each other for dear life.

For a moment Seth tore his eyes away from her to stare at the fae that was once Hidden Court. "Where will you go now?" His drifted to the cold-stone face noticing no empathic in that frozen face as if everything around him was drained from his body and soul. The fae only shrugged, Seth put a hand on his shoulder, and "you can see her every night and day at the High Court."

Aries glanced to Seth to the sky hoping Ren would just appear for an instance, and he then nodded.

The courts returned back to their original homes. Winter remaining in solitude with Evan and Sasha at her side, reminiscing on her behavior and her purpose in this world, questioning who she was and what she was becoming, as of now she didn't know anymore. Summer too alone continued to bring rain showers, torrential downpours, flooding in some areas. But Ash was always there to bring the sun out again, evaporating the air and repeating the process all over again.

All Keenan's efforts were for nothing. Even though he saved her from certain death he was not her's but Seths. And for Donia, she tried several attempts to reclaim her. But her answers were silent to his calls. One day maybe the love triangle between the courts would come to end or continue endlessly has faes were eternal. However, with their choices the consequences of the world would be left to confront them.

Winters would be long, colder, bitter while Summer humid and brutal each trying to overcome the other. Darkness would continue to seduce and addict mortals and if that wasn't enough they would steal the light from the day and make their shadows dance, watching as planets withered from the lack of sunlight. As for the High Court would watch and try to control fate as best she could.

As Aries stood on the balcony of the High Court's highest point, he watched the stars twinkle and blink in out, wondering where Ren was in all of this. He saw the courts below still battle with each other, seeing how it was such a waste. Despite Bannnach being gone, War still raged, Chaos still consumed letting bitter vengeance and envy get the best of them.

A light illuminated his face from the dark curtain that was above him. When he looked up he saw blasting light, a comet with sparkling dust in its tail with a grim smiled he made a wish on the falling star.

Despite her presence absent she was ever more with him every time he stared at the night stars.

The End.

Despite the story more or less focusing on the OOC it did have it focus on the original characters from Melissa Marr's masterpiece.

This was just spur of the moment-fun-for-writing kind of story. Hoped all who read or got something enjoyable out of this.

Reviews, flames, criqs are of course all lovely and welcome..


End file.
